Paradise Ranch :: (ChangKyuu Ver)
by Mayumi Fujika
Summary: Jung Changmin dan Park Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih yang menikah di usia muda dan pernikahan itu hanya bertahan selama 6 bulan kemudian bercerai, 6 tahun kemudian mereka kembali bertemu di saat keduanya telah memiliki orang yang mereka sukai. Akan kah perasaan yang dulu pernah ada kembali bersemi.
1. Chapter 1

_**HAPPY READING...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Paradise Ranch**

(ChangKyu Vesion)

**.**

***-*x*-***

**.  
**

**= Mayumi Fujika =**

**.  
**

**Pairing** :* ChangKyu :* ChangHyuk :*WonKyu.

**Disclaimer** :* Cerita ini di tulis berdasarkan Drama aslinya 파라다이스 목장 / Paradise Mokjang. meskipun tidak akan author buat 100% sama.

**Warning** :* Boys Love, Male x Male, AU

**Casts** :* ChangKyu is main charakter in this story / yang lainya Numpang lewat...

**Summery** :* Jung Changmin dan Park Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih yang menikah di usia muda dan pernikahan itu hanya bertahan selama 6 bulan kemudian bercerai, 6 tahun kemudian mereka kembali bertemu di saat keduanya telah memiliki orang yang mereka sukai. Akan kah perasaan yang dulu pernah ada kembali bersemi.

* * *

_**Prolog **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Hari-hari itu adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku lupakan hari di mana aku masih bersamanya, berdua dengannya, dan tertawa karenanya._

_aku bisa menjadi orang yang berbeda saat aku sedang bersama dengan dia, dia adalah orang yang paling aku cinta, orang yang membawa ku pada perasaan yang mampu melambungkan ku sampai ke langit ke tujuh dan menghempaskan ku ke bumi yang paling dasar._

_ saat itu pada tahun 2006_

**.**

**.**

**_=*=*=*=*= Flash Back= *=*=*=*=_**

Tap...Tap...Tap ...

.

.

Di bandara yang ramai ini sepasang _namja_ tengah berlari dan bergandengan tangan dengan erat, nafas mereka memburu seiring dengan cepatnya mereka berlari, ya mereka berlari dengan kecepatan yang maksimal.

"_Chagi_… ayo lari mu harus cepat" ujar salah seorang _namja_ yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari _namja_ lain yang ia panggil dengan sebutan _Chagi_ itu.

"Hah…hah… ini sudah cepat!" gerutu _namja_ manis itu" mereka berdua masih terus berlari untuk menghindar dari kejaran seseorang

"_Hey_, Kyuhyun!... berhenti dengarkan ayah dulu nak" teriak seorang _namja_ yang kira-kira berusia 40 tahun itu.

_Namja_ manis yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu pun sempat menoleh ke belakang dan memperhatikan ayahnya yang terus mengejar mereka. Dia dan kekasihnya Jung Changmin.

"Sudah ayah jangan mengejar ku lagi, ayah tidak boleh lelah!" teriak Kyuhyun pada ayahnya

"ayah tidak akan lelah jika kau berhenti berlari, Park Kyuhyun, berhenti!"

ujar Ayah Kyuhyun yang bernama lengkap Park YooChun itu. Namun teriakan ayahnya sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh kedua _namja_ yang masih tergolong remaja labil itu, mereka masih terus berlari membelah kerumunan manusia yang memadati bandara.

Hingga akhirnya suara orang yang terjatuh menghentikan dua _sejoli_ itu untuk berlari, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah belakan dan terkejut mendapati ayahnya sudah jatuh terduduk dengan posisi berlutut di hadapannya.

"Ayah!" pekik-nya

"Kyu,… apa kau lupa dengan janji mu pada ibumu hah… kau kan harus masuk Universitas Korea nak, kenapa kau malah lari dengan _namja_ setan itu, kau tidak merasa kasihan pada ibumu dia menangis di rumah…." ujar Tuan Park, menatap anak semata wayang-nya itu dengan tatapan memelas, namun Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap balik ayahnya dengan tatapan menyesal

"Ayah maafkan aku…aku sangat mencintai Changmin ayah, aku tidak bisa pergi jauh tanpa dia" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh penyesalan dan sebutir _Krystal_ menetes dari _manic_ matanya

"Paman maafkan kami, aku janji akan menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik…" ujar _namja_ yang di panggil bocah setan oleh ayah Kyuhyun itu. Dan sesaat kemudian Changmin kembali menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membawa _namja_ manis itu pergi.

Usai kepergian kedua remaja itu Park YooChun hanya bisa memandang kosong kepergian anak tersayang-nya, dia masih tetap duduk ter kapar di bandara dan hanya bisa menunduk lesu. Hingga tiba-tiba saja seorang pria dengan dua orang anak buahnya menghampirinya

"Hey, di mana anakmu itu?!, kenapa dia membawa lari Changmin-ku?! Hah !" teriak lelaki yang seusia dengan ayah Kyuhyun itu. Dengan nada penuh kemarahan, ia bahkan merenggut kerah baju ayah Kyuhyun dengan _gesture_ mengancam

"Kenapa kau diam, ayo jawab!" ujarnya marah, namun sekali pun ia berteriak ia tetap tidak mendapati respons apa pun dari pria yang masih ter kapar lesu itu.

"_Akkh!_ aku kesal" teriaknya lagi kemudian ia melepaskan ayah Kyuhyun dan menatap garang pada dua anak buahnya yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya

"_Yah_, kenapa kalian hanya diam saja, cepat pergi dan cari anakku sampai ketemu, jika tidak maka kalian lah yang akan mati!" kedua anak buahnya itu bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman sadis dari mulut tuanya

"Baik, Jung Yunho-_sajangnim_!" teriak keduanya sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi mencari dua _namja_ yang menjadi sumber masalah itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin kini berada di sebuah ruangan tepatnya di lobi sebuah kantor pencatatan pernihahan di kota Seoul. Ya, memang benar kedua remaja yang masih sama-sama labil itu memutuskan untuk kabur dan melarikan diri ke Seoul, hal itu mereka lakukan karena mereka berdua takut di pisahkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka karena Kyuhyun 17 tahun. yang mendapat beasiswa di universitas Korea, harus pindah ke Seoul dan meninggalkan Changmin, _Namja_ _Chingung_-nya itu di kota kelahiran mereka Chuangnam.

Sedangkan Changmin sendiri _namja_ berusia 19 tahun mahasiswa universitas Chuangnam merupakan putra Tunggal dari pengusaha konfeksi, pariwisata dan memiliki beberapa perusahaan farmasi terkenal yang tergabung dalam satu perusahaan milik kakek-nya Jung-_Corporation_.

Mereka berdua kini sedang berhadapan dengan petugas pencatatan pernikahan di kantor itu

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar seorang petugas menyapa keduanya dengan ramah, dan tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Changmin dengan semangatnya menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang berisi surat keterangan pengajuan pernikahan kepada petugas itu.

Sesaat petugas itu mengernyitkan dahi dan membaca dokumen yang diserahkan oleh Changmin.

"Kyuhyun-sii…. Dalam dokumen ini di katakan bahwa anda lahir pada tahun 1988, jika di hitung-hitung berarti usia anda baru saja menginjak 17 tahun 'kan?" ujar petugas itu sambil menatap kepada Kyuhyun, dan tak lama Kyuhyun pun menjawab.

"Tapi _Ahjushi_, itu kan jika anda menghitung dari kalender nasional, jika di hitung dengan kalender bulan pada kalender korea maka usia saya sudah 19 tahun pak?" ujar Kyuhyun ngeyel. Sedangkan petugas itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

"Ku rasa Kyuhyun-sii adalah remaja yang pintar, asumsi anda memang benar, namun dalam pencatatan sipil ini yang di gunakan adalah penghitungan usia secara nasional dan minimal seseorang untuk menikah itu usia 18 tahun. Tolong kalian berdua pikirkanlah secara matang kalian belum cukup umur?" ujar si petugas menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan sabar kepada kedua _remaja_ itu. Changmin dan Hyuhyun pun menghela napas kecewa .

"Apakah ada hal lain yang bisa kami lakukan untuk mendapatkan izin menikah?" Tanya Changmin kemudian, dan Kyuhyun ikut mengangguk antusias.

"Kalian berdua dapat di kategori kan masih di bawah umur untuk menikah sehinga jika kalian ingin menikah maka kalian harus mendapatkan surat izin dari Orang Tua. Dan harus di bubuhi dengan tanda tangan dari kedua orang tua kalian jika tidak maka itu pun tidak akan berlaku" ujar petugas itu menjelaskan (lagi) kepada kedua _sejoli_ itu

"Lagi pula, bukankah kalian ini masih terlalu muda. Jangan bubu-buru?" tambah sang petugas

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun pun menatap Changmin dengan raut wajah kecewa, dan Changmin pun juga begitu namun akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk menghibur Kyuhyun

"Tidak apa-apa, kita tidak akan terpisahkan walaupun tidak menikah" ujarnya pada Kyuhyun dan keduanya pun akhirnya berpelukan dan memberanikan diri untuk kembali ke Chuangnam, ke tempat asal mereka.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua akhirnya, di sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang sangat besar, rumah ini adalah rumah milik keluarga Jung.

"_Chagie_ kau yakin ayahmu tidak akan marah pada kita?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada _Namja-Chingu_nya, ia masih menggenggam dengan kuat tangan Changmin

"_Ne,_ kita akan hadapi bersama" ujar Changmin, dan dengan keyakinan penuh mereka berdua masuk ke rumah itu.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang ia kenal ternyata sudah duduk bersama dengan keluarga Jung di ruang tamu.

"Ayah.." teriaknya. Changmin segera menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan berlutut bersamanya di hadapan mereka semua, ayah Changmin, Ibu Changmin Kakek-nya dan ayah Kyuhyun.

"Untuk kalian semua,… tolong maafkan kami" ujar keduanya sambil menunduk dalam

"Ayah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa jika harus pergi ke seoul sendiri untuk kuliah apalagi tanpa mu maupun Changmin.. aku tidak akan kuat ayah aku sangat menyayangi ayah dan sangat mencintai Changmin… mereka bilang usia ku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah.. aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, katakan aku harus bagaimana ayah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kyuhyun menangis di hadapan ayahnya dan keluarga Changmin yang menatapnya iba, apa yang ia katakan memang sesuai dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia begitu mencintai Changmin tapi ia juga sangat menyayangi ayah dan ibunya. Ia sama sekali tidak tau harus bagaimana

Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu pun menjadi semakin tidak tega, dan sesaat kemudian ia menatap ayah Kyuhyun dan berkata

"Paman tolong izinkan aku bersamanya, aku sangat mencintainya aku janji akan menjaga dia sepanjang hidupnya"

ujar Changmin, sedangkan ayah Changmin yang mendengarkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut putranya itu kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, ia mengambil satu buah jeruk yang ter hidang di meja ruang tamu dan melemparkannya ke arah Changmin.

"_Ya!_, dasar bocah tidak berguna, semenjak SMP kau selalu mengikuti Kyuhyun dan sekarang kau mengatakan mau hidup bersama dengannya, ayah kan sudah bilang tunggu sampai kalian dewasa dasar keras kepala!"

Marah Ayah Changmin kepada keduanya, atau lebih tepatnya kepada putranya

"Paman, jangan katakan Changmin tidak berguna dan keras kepala, paman tega sekali paman kan ayahnya" sergah Kyuhyun menanggapi omelan Yunho

"_Ya_, kau ini pintar dan baik namun otak mu kosong, di mana kepintaran mu di saat-saat seperti ini _hah_… kalau kau menikah dengan bocah yang belum bisa apa-apa ini… mau jadi apa masa depanmu?!"

Yunho semakin mengomel tidak jelas, melihat ke keras kepalaan kedua remaja yang sedang ia hadapi ini, Yunho dengan tatapan garang memandang ke arah putranya yang sedari tadi hanya diam nenunduk.

"Kau!, jika saja kakek mu tidak membela mu mati-matian mungkin sejak dulu kau sudah aku kirim ke Alaska!" ujarnya murka

"_Yeobo_, sudahlah jangan seperti ini, kasihan Minnie" Ujar seorang _Yeoja_ Cantik istri tuan Jung, ibu Changmin.

"Ini semua Juga hasil dari kau memanjakan-nya, _Boo_" ujar Yunho kesal

"Sudahlah Yun, kau dulu juga sama bengal-nya dengan Changmin" ujar kakek Jung memotong ucapan putranya "Sekarang kau rasakan bagaimana menjadi ayah dulu" ujarnya lagi

"Ayah…!" Ujar Yunho merajuk, namun tidak di gubris oleh pria tertua di keluarga Jung itu, kakek Changmin justru menoleh ke arah ayah Kyuhyun dan berlutut di hadapannya

"Tuan Park, mari kita dukung saja pernikahan mereka" ujarnya, sedangkan YooChun sendiri sangat terkejut melihat orang yang paling terhormat di kotanya itu rela bersimpuh dan memohon demi cucunya

"Paman, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan seperti ini ayo berdirilah" ujarnya ia sangat sungkan dengan orang ini namun ia justru bersimpuh di hadapannya, Yoochun merasa sungguh tidak pantas. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya yang terkenal berharga diri tinggi itu.

"Tapi Ayah, Changmin ka…" Yunho ingin memprotes keputusan ayahnya, namun dengan cepat tuan Jung juga segera memotong ucapan Yunho

"Sudah kau diam dan jangan membantah…!" ucapnya dengan nada tegas "Kau tau'kan aku membesarkan Changmin dengan segala yang aku punya, dia bahkan lebih berharga dari pada anak laki-laki ku sendiri" (Ayah Changmin)

"_Mwo…_" Yunho membeo

"Aku akan menjaga mereka dengan cara apa pun, jadi kau jangan khawatir, aku juga akan memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan baik seperti aku memperlakukan Changmin" ujar Kakek Changmin kepada Yunho dan Yoochun

Dan kedua ayah itu pun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan mau tidak mau menuruti kemauan dua bocah evil itu yang juga merupakan permintaan Tuan Besar Jung.

"Dan untuk kalian berdua!" seru kakek Changmin kepada Kyuhyun dan Changmin

"Iya, kakek" _koor_ keduanya

"Bukankah kalian bilang akan hidup berdua dengan bahagia?" ujarnya lagi

"_Ne_, kami akan hidup dengan bahagia dan damai kek, kami janji" jawab Changmin dan Kyuhyun dengan nada gembira

Yoochun pasrah meski pun setelah ini ia akan terkena damprat yang luar biasa besar dari istrinya Park Junsu, sedangkan Yunho yang secara jujur kurang menyetujui pernikahan ini mengingat anak mereka yang sama-sama masih muda juga hanya bisa pasrah saja.

Pada akhirnya pernikahan itu pun benar-benar terjadi, dengan hanya di hadiri oleh keluarga besar dan dengan perayaan yang sederhana, kedua namja itu pun tersenyum bahagia ketika seorang _Photografer_ meminta mereka untuk berpose.

Park Kyuhyun terlihat sangat manis dengan setelah Jas berwarna putih yang menempel di badannya sedangkan Changmin sendiri juga terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelah jas berwarna Hitam.

Keduanya nampak sangat bahagia.

Pada saat malam hari tiba Changmin dan Hyuhyun bertanding PS bersama, pertandingan berlangsung sangat sengit dan pada akhirnya Changmin dapat dikalahkan dengan telak oleh Kyuhyun

"_Yeeeee…_. aku menang!" teriaknya sembari berdiri dan melompat-lompat di atas shofa kamar yang mereka duduki

"_Yeyyy. I'm the winner and you're the loser, yey I'm the winner and you're the loser Ye Yey_!"

dengan bangga Kyuhyun menjulur kan lidah ke arah suaminya. Dan mengejek dengan kata-kata dan suara yang cukup memekakkan telinga, membuat Changmin memutar bola matanya bosan.

Dan lama-kelamaan Changmin risih juga dengan ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun, dan dengan jahil-nya ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ itu jatuh di atas tubuhnya.

Keduanya pun tertawa gembira sampai Changmin berhenti tertawa karena menyadari ada di mana kedua tangannya kini menyentuh.

"Kau nakal sekali, berani meraba-raba bokong ku" ujar Kyuhyun

"_Y-ya_!... siapa yang meraba, dan kau sendiri turunlah dari atas tubuhku" ujar Changmin yang merasa 'kurang'nyaman dengan posisi mereka berdua, membuat 'adik kecil'nya bangun saja

"_Huh_, tidak mau aku akan menempel padamu selamanya" ujar Kyuhyun sembari terkikik geli, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersadar ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di bawah sana

"Ya!, ke mana kau melihat _hah_!" teriak Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun menatap bagian bawah-nya

"Eh, _mian_" Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian ia bangun dari atas tubuh Changmin. Entah kenapa suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kikuk, beberapa lama keduanya hanya terdiam.

Changmin yangmerasa tidak tahan dengan kediaman keduanya pun akhirnya mengambil inisiatif menarik Kyuhyun ke pelukan-nya

"Kita harus lebih sering seperti ini" bisik Changmin di telinga Kyuhyun "Aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan mu, kita akan hidup dan bersama selamanya" sambungnya lagi dan dapat ia rasakan Changmin turut mengangguk dalam dekapan-nya.

"_Ne_, selamanya" ujar Kyuhyun

Dan keduanya Juga tidak akan menyangka pernikahan mereka hanya akan bertahan selama 6 bulan, pernikahan yang terjadi karena emosi sesaat juga berakhir karena emosi sesaat, ya seperti halnya hubungan mereka yang semula begitu saling mencintai kini berubah menjadi saling membenci satu sama lain.

Dan ketika Kyuhyun begitu frustrasi dengan semua masalahnya ia memutuskan untuk pindah rumah bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya, mereka pindah ke pulau Tamra atau yang lebih di kenal dunia dengan nama Pulau Jeju dan putus kontak sama sekali dengan Changmin.

.

.

**_=*=*=*=*=End of Flash Back= *=*=*=*=_**

**_...  
_**

_Di usia yang ke 17 dan 19 tahun ini kamu berkata bahwa kami akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tapi setelah 6 bulan berlalu semua itu berakhir. Kau memutuskan hubungan ini terlalu cepat, dan aku pun menginginkan kita berpisah secepat mungkin. Walau perceraian kami putuskan terlalu cepat tapi 6 tahun juga berlalu begitu cepat bagi kami, aku hanya ingin kamu tau bahwa aku masih sangat mencintai kamu.  
_

.

.

_Selamat bertemu kembali 6 tahun kemudian._

* * *

***Paradise Rance***

.

.

.

=*TBC*=

.

.

.

**Keep or Delete**

ada yang bisa menebak itu POV siapa...? ini hanya untuk menuntaskan rasa frustrasi author yang sama sekali tidak bisa men-download Drama aslinya... Arkkk... kapan juga ntu drama tayang di Indonesia T-T**  
**

akhir kata

**A/N :**saya kan selalu setia menunggu baik itu Review maupun Flame dari anda...


	2. Chapter 2

_**HAPPY READING...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Paradise Ranch**

(ChangKyu Vesion)

**.**

***-*x*-***

**.  
**

**= Mayumi Fujika =**

**.  
**

**Pairing** :* ChangKyu :* ChangBum :*WonKyu.

**Disclaimer** :* Cerita ini di tulis berdasarkan Drama aslinya 파라다이스 목장 / Paradise Mokjang. meskipun tidak akan author buat 100% sama.

**Warning** :* Boys Love, Male x Male, AU

**Casts** :* ChangKyu is main charakter in this story / yang lainya Numpang lewat...

**Summery** :* Jung Changmin dan Park Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih yang menikah di usia muda dan pernikahan itu hanya bertahan selama 6 bulan kemudian bercerai, 6 tahun kemudian mereka kembali bertemu di saat keduanya telah memiliki orang yang mereka sukai. Akan kah perasaan yang dulu pernah ada kembali bersemi.

* * *

_**Chapter 1  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

20 Desember 2012

.

.

.

Semilir angin terasa begitu menyejukkan hati, gemericik suara air dari selang di peternakan itu pun turut membantu irama alam yang begitu membuat tenang hati, Pulau Jeju memang pulaunya suara tempat di mana kau bisa menemukan ketenangan dan dimanjakan dengan suasana alam yang menyejukkan.

"Hah…"

sesosok namja yang tertidur di tumpukan jerami menghela napas dengan tenangnya, menghilangkan semua beban dan masalah yang menumpuk pada hidupnya. Hanya sekali ini saja, hanya sekali ini ia ingin tersenyum bersama angin dan dedaunan yang mengajak-nya menari 'tuk mengangkat semua beban pikirannya.

Kyuhyun masih tetap memejamkan matanya, tidak peduli meski _Game Boy_ yang ia pegang berulang kali mengeluarkan suara _Game Over_, tidak peduli meski terik matahari menerpa wajahnya tanpa terhalangi suatu apa pun.

Matahari. seiring berjalannya waktu kulitnya yang semula seputih susu kini berubah menjadi kecokelatan karena terbakar matahari, rambutnya yang dulu berwarna hitam lurus kini telah memerah dan menjadi keriting juga karena matahari. dia telah banyak berubah selama 6 tahun ini

Ya segalanya telah jauh berubah dari yang dulu. Mungkin, hanya ada satu yang tidak berubah semenjak 6 tahun yang lalu

"Jangan membuka mata, jangan membuka mata kau harus bisa menahannya Park Kyuhyun" kata kata itu terus terucap bagaikan mantera dari mulut Kyuhyun, di takut jika ia membuka mata semuanya akan kembali menjadi sama. Ia juga takut jika ia membuka mata air mata yang mati-matian ia bendung akan jatuh begitu saja.

Di sisi lain ibu Kyuhyun, Park Junsu hanya bisa memperhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh putranya dari jauh.

"Selalu seperti itu, tidak ada hal lain yang ia kerjakan selain bermain _game_, mengurus ternak dan tertidur di tempat itu" ujarnya sambil menghela napas melihat kegiatan _monotone_ yang dilakukan putranya.

"Huh, siapa itu?" gumam-nya Junsu kemudian, matanya memicing melihat ke arah pintu gerbang peternakan di mana seorang _namja_ tua kini tengah berlari menuju putranya sembari membawa sapu lidi

…

"Ya!… bocah bangun kau biar aku beri kau perhitungan!" teriak namja tua itu

"Oh, tidak. Si tua bangka Lee Soo Man… Kyu bangun nak!" Junsu turut berteriak dari kejauhan untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun dari kegiatannya.

...

"Hem…?!" Kyuhyun yang semua masih dalam posisi tertidur pun mau tidak mau membuka matanya

"Oh… celaka!" gumam-nya ketika ia melihat Lee Soo Man _boss_ peternakan-nya berlari menghampirinya, Kyuhyun segera begegas bangun dari tumpukan jerami itu dan secepat mungkin menggunakan sepatu _boots_ nya.

"Oi, _Ahjussi_ lama tidak jumpa ya… hehe sayang sekali tapi aku harus pergi!" ucap Kyuhyun meluncur pergi secepat kilat

"Hei, bocah jangan kau kira kau bisa lari dariku…!" teriak nya

Setelah berhasil meraih kerah belakang baju Kyuhyun ia segera melayangkan pukulan secara membabi buta kerah kaki namja itu

"Auw… auw sakit _ahjussi_…!" rengek Kyuhyun

"Apa kerjamu selama ini hah!, kau tidak merawat kuda-kuda-ku dengan benar . berhentilah bermalas-malasan atau kau aku pecat!"

"_Mwo_... di pecat, jangan bercanda _Ahjussi_" kaget Kyuhyun biar bagaimana pun ia sangat menyukai kuda kuda ini, karena baginya pekerjaannya sekarang masih membantunya agar terus teringat akan kenanga-nya bersama 'orang itu'. dengan segera Kyuhyun pun berlutut di depan Lee soo Man dan menatap peria tua itu dengan penuh harap

"_Ahjushi._. dengan kau menjual sebagian besar kuda-mu itu sudah sangat membuatku sedih... dan sekarang kau juga akan memecat ku... aku mohon jangan seperti ini, bekerja di sini adalah satu-satunya hal yang aku bisa" ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar

"_Aigooo..._ kenapa aku harus menuruti maumu hah!... lagi pula bukan hanya kuda itu saja yang akan aku jual tapi juga seluruh peternakan ini.. kau dengar!" seru tuan Lee, sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri yang mendengarkan penuturan itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tidak percaya... tidak mungkin.

"_Anioo, ahjussi_ kau tidak bisa melakukan ini... aku mohon katakan apa saja yang bisa aku lakukan agar kau tidak menjual tempat ini"

ujar Kyuhyun mengeluarkan usaha terakhirnya untuk membujuk _Boss_ nya yang terkenal mata duitan itu

"Heh, aku tidak salah dengar kau akan melakukan apa saja...?!" ujar Tuan Lee mulai memancing Kyuhyun, dan dengan tanpa pikir panjang _namja_ manis itu segera mengangguk.

"Hem... bagaimana ya, sebenarnya mungkin ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan..." ujar tuan Lee kemudian sambil menyeringai, dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan ada firasat tidak baik jika si tua bangka itu sudah mengeluarkan senyumnya.

* * *

Di sisi lain di tempat yang berbeda

.

.

_Dreet... dretttt... dret._

suara getar ponsel yang semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu telah berbunyi sama sekali tidak bisa membangunkan sosok _namja_ jangkung yang masih asyik bergulung dengan selimut hangatnya... meski pun getaran yang di timbulkan ponsel miliknya sangatlah kuat dan tak ayal menimbulkan suara berisik namun entah bagaimana sang _namja_ tidur hingga suara itu sama sekali tidak bisa mengusiknya.

dreettt...drettt..drettt...

Jung Changmin nama namja itu yang mulai merasa terganggu dengan getaran ponsel itu pun akhirnya menyibakkan slimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan frustrasi.

"Akkkkkahh!" menyebalkan siapa sih yang menelpon pagi-pagi buta begini" teriaknya frustrasi dan tanpa  
membuka mata ia meraih ponsel-nya yang terkapar di atas meja nakas dan langsung menekan tombol hijau tanpa mau repot melihat siapa gerangan yang sudah mengganggu tidur cantik-nya itu

"_Yeoboseyo.._.!" ucapnya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi

"selamat SIANG... DIREKTUR JUNG CHANGMIN...!" Changmin yang merasa seseorang yang menelponnya berteriak kepadanya segera membuka matanya yang memang semenjak tadi masih terpejam. dan sesaat kemudian matanya langsung terbelalak kaget ketika melihat siapa yang tengah berbicara dengannya saat ini

"_A...appa_..." gumamnya pelan

"Heh... bocah kau pikir jam berapa sekarang, kau anggap apa kantor ini hah...taman bermain?!" ucap sang ayah frustrasi

"_A..aniya appa_.. hanya saja aku kan direktur tidak adaChal yang bisa aku lakukan di sana" ujar Changmin seenak udel ".. semuanya sudah di handle oleh bawahan-ku... jadi aku bisa bersantai"

"_Mwo._.. apa kau mau makan gaji buta begitu maksudmu, kau ini sudah dewasa tapi sama sekali tidak punya tanggung jawab" omel tuan Jung yang merupakan presiden direktur dari Jung-Corp yang tidak lain adalah Jung Yunho ayah Jung Changmin sendiri.

"Jika _Appa_ tidak membiarkan aku makan gaji buta kenapa _Appa_ tidak pecat saja aku..." tantang Changmin

"_Mwooo._ coba katakan sekali lagi! jika bukan karena kakek-mu yang bersikeras mempertahankan mu maka aku sudah memecatmu semenjak dulu!" ujar tuan jung geram

"_Ne..ne.._ lebih baik aku di pecat'kan dari pada harus menerima gaji berupa omelan setiap pagi" guman Changmin

" berhenti mengeluh dan datang ke kantor sekarang kakek ingin bicara denganmu, jika kau tidak datang akan aku bekukan semua kartu kredit mu _Arraseo_!" ancam tuan Jung dan Changmin sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

* * *

"_WMO._.. Australia, yang benar saja _ahjussi_ untuk apa aku pergi ke sana?" ujar Kyuhyun yang merasa terkejut setelah mendapat perintah mulia dari bosnya, yaitu pergi ke australia, sejujurnya jauh di dalam hatinya ia sangat senang, pergi ke Australia merupakan impiannya karena di sana ada sesuatu yang menjadi incaran besarnya selama ini.

"He bocah dengarkan aku selesai bicara dulu baru kau boleh menyela!" seru tuan Lee "di sana akan ada pameran kuda poni yang berkualitas baik, akan di adakan lelang dengan harga tinggi bukankan kau sudah sejak lama ingin peri ke sana, asal kau tau kuda itu merupakan satu satunya harapan kita... atau lebih tepatnya adalah harapan mu" ujar tuan Lee panjang lebar

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya memicingkan mata tidak mengerti

"Apa maksud _Ahjussi_ dengan harapan ku?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Tentu saja, jika kau tidak mendapatkan kuda itu maka kau dan keluargamu harus bersiap angkat kaki dari peternakan ini, selain itu aku juga sudah menjual rumah yang kau tempat sekarang... kau sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan Park Kyuhyun"

"_MWO.._.!" kyuhyun sangat terkejut begitu mendengar bahwa tua Lee telah menjual hampir semua asetnya termasuk peternakan dan rumah yang sekarang ini ia dan keluarganya tempati, biar bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi ia tidak mau membuat keluarganya menjadi gelandangan, tidak. ia sudah cukup miskin saat ini ia tidak mau menambah beban keluarganya lagi.

"Ani... tidak boleh anda tidak boleh mengusir kami tuan Lee, baiklah. aku akan pergi ke australia aku akan memenangkan lelang itu dengan menekan harga semurah mungkin!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada panik terselip dalam suaranya.

"Hem bagus, dapatkan kuda itu maka kau akan selamat"

Jung Changmin _namja_ dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang itu baru saja turun dari mobil merah sport-nya dengan malas, ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai setelah memberikan kunci mobilnya pada tukang parkir yang ada di kantor kakek-nya itu. langkahnya begitu gontai namun tetap berirama sekali pun tampang malas sangat ketara di wajahnya ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan sapaan hormat dari bawahannya. sekenanya ia hanya menjawab 'Hn' kepada setiap orang yang menyapanya

"selamat siang direktur, anda sudah di tunggu oleh tuan besar dan Persdir Jung di dalam" ujar sekretais  
kakek-nya menyapa Changmin dan membungkuk hormat, dan sekali lagi Changmin hanya bergumam 'Hn' sebagai jawabannya.

langkahnya sedikit ia samarkan ketika kakinya mulai menginjak ruangan khusus milik kakek nya di dalam kantor yang memiliki lebih dari 200 orang karyawan itu, ia memang harus hati hati siapa tau saja kakek-nya yang terkenal usil pada cucnya itu sudah menyiapkan jebakan tidak terduga untuknya.  
dengan perlahan kepalanya ia sembulkan? dari balik pintu. dan

_'Hub'_

"Hehe..." Changmin menyeringai puas ketika ia berhasil menangkap setumpuk kulit jeruk yang jelas berasal dari kakek-nya "Nice Catch Halaboeji" ujar Changmin dengan seringai Evil-nya. dan tak seberapa lama kemudian sebuah keranjang buah benar benar mendarat di kepalanya. Changmin yang terlanjur bangga dengan hasil tangkapan-nya sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sang kakek juga menyiapkan kejutan lain berupa keranjang buah dan mendarat dengan apik di kepalanya

"Auw..." teriaknya dan menggosok gosok kepalanya sembari menatap kakek-nya tidak percaya

"Hehe... nice throw, sonja." ujar kekek-nya usil. sedangkan ayah Changmin, Jung Yunho hanya menggeleng tidak pasrah melihat interaksi yang tidak biasa antara kakek dan cucu itu

"Berhenti bercanda dan cepat kemari" ujar Yunho kepada Changmin, dan tak lama Changmin segera duduk di samping kekek-nya di sebuah _sofa_ yang tersedia di ruangan itu

"Jadi ada apa kakek tiba tiba ingin bertemu dengan ku" ujar Changmin tanpa basa basi, dan tak lama kakek Changmin memperlihatkan sebuah majalah kepadanya.

"Coba lihat ini bukankah ia tampan" ujar kakek jung, sedangkan Changmin hanya memicingkan matanya melihat seorang _namja_ bule yang gendut sedang menarik seekor kuda poni.

"_Mwo.._. tampan dari mana-nya perutnya saja buncit begitu, warna kulitnya juga pucat seperti tahu, apa maksud kakek memperlihatkan foto peria ini padaku kakek ingin aku seperti dia" ujar Changmin tidak nyambung.

'PLETAK..." dan dengan tidak elit-nya kakek jung memukul kepala Changmin dengan majalah itu.

"Dasar _Pabo,_ bukan orangnya yang aku maksud kudanya, perhatikan baik-baik" ujar kakek jung gemas dengan tingkah bao cucu tunggalnya ini

"Oh, ku kira" ujar Changmin dan ia kembali memfokuskan matanya melihat majalah itu

"Bagaimana dia tampan'kan?" ujar kakek jung

"Entahlah...aku tidak tertarik" jawab Changmin sekenanya, sedangkan kakek jung hanya menggeleng

"Kuda itu untuk penginapan kita yang baru saja ayah beli di pulau Jeju, kau pergilah ke Austarlia dan beli kuda itu, itu bisa menambah daya tarik wisatawan untuk berkunjung ke hotel kita di sana" ujar Yunho akhirnya yang semenjak tadi ia memang hanya diam, meski matanya tidak menetap putranya sama sekali dan hanya terfokus pada berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja.  
namun seketika gerakan tangannya yang membolak balik berkas itu terhenti ketika Changmin menolak secara gamblang keinginannya

"Ani, aku tidak mau pergi,aku malas _Appa_ bisa suruh orang lain saja'kan?"

"Mwo, berani kau... hah setidaknya gunakan alasan yang lebih logis jika kau tidak mau pergi dan bukanya karena kau malas!" bentak tuan Jung, sedangkan kakek-nya yang hanya mendengarkan secara mengejutkan mengangkat telepon kantor dan menghubungi seseorang, Yunho dan Cangmin sontak memandang kearah kakek jung

"... sekretaris Kim segera hubungi pihak _bank_ dan beku'kan semua kartu kredit atas nama Jung Changmin"  
mata Changmin membelalak maksimal ketika ia mendengar ucapan kakek-nya kepada sekretarisnya di telepon dan tanpa ba bi bu ia segera menarik telepon itu dari kakek

"_Aniya._. kenapa kekek lakukan itu padaku?!" tanya Changmin tidak mengerti

"Ne, kakek akan membekukan semua kartu kredit mu, jadi kau tinggal pilih pergi dan beli atau semua kartu kredit mu aku bekukan" ancam kakek Jung. wajah Changmin yang memucat mendengar ancaman kakek-nya yang memang tidak main - main itu hampir membuat Yuhno tertawa jika saja ia tidak menjaga wibawanya ya apa mau dikata. _Skat mat_, Changmin mati langkah sekarang.

* * *

Volpony... nama itu terus menerus digumamkan oleh sesosok_ namja_ bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis itu, tidak ia sangka sebentar lagi ia akan segera bertemu dengan kuda yang menjadi impiannya selama ini. sepertinya sama sekali tidak sia sia ia sudah menghabiskan waktu selama satu tahun penuh untuk mengirimkan _e-mail_ kepada pihak 'Paradise Horse' tempat di mana Volpony kini berada. ya sudah ia putuskan setelah perundingan yang lumayan alot dengan ayahnya dan juga tuan Lee.

"Volpony tunggu aku ya, besok aku akan berangkat ke Australia dan akan membawamu pulang hi hi..." ia terkikik sendiri sembari memandangi majalah di mana terdapat foto Volpony di sana

"Sepuluh juta won, aku harap ini cukup untuk membeli kuda itu, ujar tuan Lee sambil menyerahkan secarik cek senilai 10 juta won

"Mwo, apa anda tidak salah _Ahjushii_, kuda itu mana mungkin akan di lepas hanya dengan harga 10 juta won" protes Kyuhyun ia merasa hanya 10 juta won tidak akan bisa membawa pulang Volpony, dari informasi yang ia dapat selama 10 tahun ini dari pihak Pradise Horse harga Volpony lebih dari itu, dan sekarang pak tua itu malah hanya akan membekali-nya dengan uang 10 juta won, yang benar saja!

"Hn, itu tugas mu untuk menekan harga kuda itu menjadi semurah mungkin, aku tidak mau tau dapatkan kuda itu dengan harga 10 juta won atau rumah dan peternakan ini akan aku jual" ancam Lee soo man. Park Yoochun ayah kyuhyun yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka sedari tadi hanya diam namun kini setelah mendengar ancaman yang dilakukan oleh bosnya itu pun mau tidak mau naik darah juga

"Hei, pak tua kau mana bisa seenaknya begitu, memangnya kau pikir menawar kuda itu sama dengan menawar kacang goreng!" marah Yoochun ia sudah bersabar selama ini namun semakin dibiarkan si tua Lee semakin semena mena

"Heh... itu sudah tugas putramu, memang selama ini apa kerjanya hah! mengurus kuda-ku saja ia tidak becus"  
empat kedutan berbentuk siku muncul di kening Park Yoochun, sudah cukup.

"Awakhhhh...! apa yang kau lakukan _apoo_.." Lee soo man berteriak kencang ketika Yoochun dengan sekuat tenaga mencekik leher Lee soo man dengan lengan kanannya

"Kau, mana bisa menindas putra ku semau mu hah!" marah Yoochnun, Kyuhyun yang melihat ayahnya hendak mencelakai bosnya itu pun segera melerai keduanya ia tidak mau jika sampai ayahnya terkena masalah hanya karena membela dirinya.

"_Appa_, sudah cukup _ahjussi_ bisa mati nanti!" teriak Kyuhyun

"Biar saja, paling kencang aku hanya akan di penjara!" ujar Yoochun tidak takut

"Tapi aku tidak mau ayah di penjara ujar Kyuhyun sembari memegangi lengan ayahnya yang mencekik bosnya itu.

"Aku akan mendapatkan kuda itu bagaimana pun caranya, ayah tidak usah khawatir" ujar Kyuhyun lagi melihat anaknya yang memohon seperti itu Yoochun pun jadi tidak tega dan ia langsung melepaskan cekikan-nya kepada bos peternakan itu.

"Uhukkk. Uhukk. Uhuk" lee soman langsung terbatuk-batuk begitu Yoochun melepaskannya, dan ia hanya memandang tidak percaya ketika Yoochun pergi dari hadapannya tanpa berkata apa pun lagi

"Hah.. hahhh, _Appa_-mu sungguh menyeramkan!" grutunya kemudian sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya memandang bosnya miris

* * *

**==Paradise Ranch==**

* * *

_**'toet.. toet badum tesss!'** _

suara suara aneh seperti itu begitu memekakkan telinga ketika Changmin dengan pakaian santai-nya yang berwarna putih dengan bermotif bunga sepatu tengah berjalan di tengah keramaian di suatu tempat di australia itu, ya kini ia sudah sampai di tempat 'terkutuk' nan menyebalkan baginya yang berkedok sebagai surganya para kuda 'Paradise Horse' tempat di mana terdapat banyak hal yang begitu bau dan menjijikkan menurutnya.

"Iyuh~ bau sekali bagaimana orang-orang ini membiarkan hidung mereka menghirup aroma seperti ini! sulit dipercaya"

gumaman dan gerutuan kesal terus dilontarkan namja itu sepanjang jalan, matanya juga tidak henti-hentinya menyipit ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat kuda kuda yang tengah berjalan dengan bebasnya di tempat yang penuh sesak itu.

di sisi lain Kyuhyun yang juga berada di tempat yang sama terlihat lebih antusias di banding siapa pun, dengan riang-nya ia berjalan ke sana kemari tiada lelah sampai kakinya membawanya ke sebuah tempat di mana terdapat sebuah permainan di sana. tempatnya sungguh ramai karena dipenuhi oleh suara sorak sorai penonton yang menyemangati setiap arang yang bertanding

"Wah, keren sekali, _Excuse me sir, what is the name of this game_" tanya Kyuhyun kepada salah satu penonton di sana

"Oh, _they call it rodeo. are you want to join_" jawab lelaki itu dan ia juga balik bertanya kepada kyuhyun

"Oh, _no thanks_" jawab Kyuhyun canggung, dan matanya kembali teralih keraha permainan di mana para pesertanya harus menaiki kuda mainan dan bertahan di atasnya paling tidak selama 1 menit.

"_Woah... that Asian was very great he could survive for 5 minutes_" ujar lelaki itu sembari betepuk tangan  
Kyuhyun juga mau tidak mau ikut bertepuk tangan melihat seorang namja dengan paras yang di atas rata-rata itu berhasil memenangkan permainan

"Wah dia tampan sekali" gumam Kyuhyun ketika melihat namja itu tersenyum saat menerima buket bunga dari panitia

"_What do you want to give that flowers to someone audience in this place_?" tanya si panitia kepada namja itu, sedankan namja itu hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan menampakkan lesung pipinya yang manis

"Oh... _mr. _Andrew_ is so shy, come on there are many people with beautiful hats here. Let's choose one_" ujar si panita yang bergender wanita itu sekali lagi. ya memang sebagian atau bahkan semua orang yang berada di tempat itu memang mengenakan topi.

_namja_ yang memiliki nama Andrew Choi itu semakin tersipu dan tersenyum malu ketika ia diminta untuk memilih salah satu dan senyumnya semakin melebar ketika ia melihat seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya, ya seorang namja yang cantik dengan topi yang terbuat dari kertas koran menghiasi kepalanya. sangat unik  
dan tanpa perlu interuksi lagi Andrew segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memberikan bunga itu padanya

"Naega..? ah it for me?" ujar kyuhyun segera mengganti ucapanya yang semua menggunakan bahasa korea dengan bahsa inggis bahasa yang lebih umum di tempat itu.

Kyuhyun pun menerimanya dengan senyum yang mengembang cantik di wajahnya, dan ia semakin terkejut ketika namja itu melepas kan topi koran-nya dan menggantikan dengan topi _cowboy_ miliknya. ya itu hanya pertemuan yang singkat karena sesaat kemudian _namja_ itu langsung pergi meninggalkan panggung dan juga Kyuhyun yang masih cengok sendirian.

"Volpony..!" pekik Kyuhyun begitu melihat kuda pujaan hatinya tengah makan rumput dengan senangnya di sebuah kandang kuda yang sengaja ia kunjungi itu, ia memang sejak awal mengincar tempat ini sampai ia tersesat ke banyak tempat. dan akhirnya ketemu juga

"Hai, akhirnya aku bertemu denga mu juga tampan" ujar Kyuhyun embari mengelus elus hidung kuda itu "kau tenang saja Hyung akan membawamu pulang ke tempat di mana kau seharusnya berada, araseo!" ujar Kyuhyun, dan tanpa ia duga seseorang peria yang berkebangsaan amerika datang menghampirinya

"Hi, what are you doing here?" tanya peria itu dan kyuhyunpun sedikit terkejut

"Oh, sorry I did not mean to disturb Volpony" jawab Kyuhyun, dan ia sedikit lega ketika melihat pria itu tersenyum kerahnya

"Hoho, it's ok I think he's (kuda) starting to like you" ujar orang itu " Em, are you an asian?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang ramah kepada kyuhyun

"_Ah, yes i'm korean for exactly_" jawab kyuhyun tak kalah ramah, keduanya pun saling bercakap cakap dan baru kyuhyun taujika orang itu bernama david dan ia dalah pemilik asli volpony, namun percakapan mereka terinterupsi karena ada seorang namja yang memanggil david.

'eh, itu kanmanja yang tadi' batin kyuhyun dan sepertinya namja itu juga tidak kalah terkejudnya ketika ia melihat kyuhyun di tempat itu.

"_Excusme, are he is korean too?_" tanya kyuhyun kepada David

"_No, he is American_" jawab david, kemudian ia pamit untuk menemui namja itu dan meninggalkan kyuhyun bersama volpony. Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum ketika ia mengingat kejadin saaat di pertandingan rodeo, entah kenapa dadanya mulai berdebar debar...

mencoba mengalihkan rasa aneh di dalam dadanya ia memutskan kembali 'ngobrol' dengan volpony dan tanpa ia sadari ada sesosok namja lain juga kini tenga menatap kearah Kyuhyun tidak percaya

"benarkah yang aku lihat ini, Kyunnie" gumam namja itu "sedang apa dia di sini?" ujar namja itu lagi yang teranyata adalah changmnin

_srak srak!_

Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping dan berdiri dari posisinya yang sedang duduk jongkong di depan kandang kuda, ia menoleh keatas saat melihat seorang namja yang menggunakan celana dengan bahan kain berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Wooo" pekiknya terkejut saat ia melihat siapa pria itu. "Ka.. kau _namja_ yang tadi kan?" ujar Kyuhyun sembari tergagap, ia sungguh nervous saat ini ia bahkan lupa untuk berkomunikasi dengan bahasa yang seharusnya

"Ne, ini aku. selamat ya volpony adalah kuda yang bagus" jawab _namja_ itu

"Woo kau mengerti bahasa korea bukankah kau orang amerika?" cerocos Kyuhyun yang (sekali lagi) terkejut karena namja itu bisa berbahasa korea dengan fasih

"Haha, tentu saja aku memang orang amerika tapi kedua orang tuaku adalah orang korea" terang namja itu

"Kau sangat cocok dengan topi itu" ujar endrew semrai menunjuk topi Kyuhyun

"Oh, hehe ne aku sangat suka _gomawo yo_" jawab kyuhyun malu-malu

"Baiklah sampai jumpa di pelelangan, ok. aku yakin volpony akan jadi milikmu" ujar _namja_ itu kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa tersipu malu dan memandang kepergian Andrew hingga ke gerbang kandang kuda itu..

_**DEG...!**_

mata Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar ketika ia juga melihat sesosok _namja_ lain di tempat yang baru saja di lewati oleh Andrew. Kyuhyun mencoba mengedipkan matanya mungkin saja ia hanya berhalusinasi namun ternyta sosok itu tidak juga menghilang, sosok yang memandangnya tajam

"_Minnie._.." gumamnya halus, dada Kyuhyun berdebar sangat kencang ketika ia melihat sosok yang sudah lama sekali ia rindukan itu kini tengah meatapnya tajam, pandangan mata yang begitu asing dan menusuk, bibir kyuhyun kini beretar hebat dan lidahnya begitu kelu, ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak memannggil namja itu. namun tatapan mata itu seolah oleh menolaknya bahkan sebelum ia memulai.  
kyuhyun semakin terpekik takkala ia melihat Changmin mulai memalingkan tubuhnya dan akan pergi dari tempat itu

"_Mi-minnie_!" lolos, suara bergetar Kyuhyun akhirnya lolos juga, dengan segenap keberaniannya ia berlari menghampiri _namja_ itu

"Changmin _jamkkanman_...! " seru Kyuhyun ia menarik lengan namja itu hingga membuat Changmin mau tidak mau menoleh dan menatap kyuhyun

"jadi aku tidak salah lihat ini benar kau" ujar kyuhyun namun sama sekali tidak menapat tanggapan dari Changmin "sudah 6 tahun...kita tidak bertemu, bukankah kita harusnya saling menyapa?" ujar kyuhyun lagi

"apa kau tidak melihatku tadi...?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Hn, ne aku melihatmu" sekenanya changmin hanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang banyak itu dengan jawaban yang singkat, seolah ia benar benar malas menanggapi semua ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau melihatku... kenapa kau langsung pergi dan tidak menyapaku?" tanya Kyuhyun. ia hanya bisa menunduk ketika tidak menapati respon sama sekali dari Changmin

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? kita tidak sedang dalam hubungan di mana kita diharuskan untuk saling menyapa?" secara tidak langsung Changmin sudah menyatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tidak berarti apapun lagi baginya, miris sekali. ingin sekali Kyuhyun menangis ketika mendengar perkataan Changmin yang sangat menusuk itu. tapi dia tidak bisa

dan hal selanjutnya terjadi adalah ia hanya bisa melihat Changmin pergi menjauh darinya

"Kenapa kau seperti ini..." gumam Kyuhyun dan ia meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar melihat punggung _namja_ itu yang semakin mejauh

* * *

"_Ladies and gentelman, wellcome to Paradise Horse_. bla bla bla"

terdengar seorang MC tengah membacakan kata sambutan dalam acara pelelangan yang baru saja di buka itu. Kyuhyun dengan langkah gontai berjalan masuk ke ruangan pelelangan, mukanya sangat kusut dan matanya sedikit merah karenamenahan tangis pertemuanya dengan changnmin benar-benar membuat suasana hatinya menajadi buruk.

ia menerima _brosure_ yang dibagikan oleh panitia dan segera mengambil tempat duduk yang sudah di sediakan oleh panitia pelelangan

"Hah..." Kyuhyun menghela napas dan tidak sadar seseorang tengah menatapnya terkejut. Kyuhyun yang merasa di pandangi oleh teman satu mejanya pun menoleh dan...

"Kau...!' seru Kyuhyun jari telunjuknya menunjuk tepat di wajah Changmin, ya teman satu meja-nya itu adalah Changmin

Changmin sendiri hanya bersikap cuek-cuek saja, dan kembali terfokus pada brosur yang di bagikan oleh panitia. Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin memandangi brosur pun memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kau... apa kau kemari juga ingin membeli kuda?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba memulai pembicaraan (lagi)  
namun sama sekali tidak di jawab oleh Changmin ia masih terfokus pada brosur-nya, Kyuhyun yang merasa geram karena terus menerus dicuekin pun akhirnya hanya bisa mengeram kesal

tak lama kemudian acara pelelangan pun segera dimulai... harga yang ditawarkan panitia dimulai dari 300 ribu dolar namun dengan wajah biasa Changmin langsung menawar pada harga 1000 dolar. Kyuhyun pun cukup terkejut juga, selain Changmin masih banyak lagi orang menawar semakin lama semakin tinggi

"19.000 US dolar" seru Changmin lagi , Kyuhyun semakin panik dengan harga yang semakin lama semakin tinggi itu

"19.500" teriak Kyuhyun, Changmin yang tidak mau kalah pun menawar sejadinya

"30.000" tawar Changmin jadilah peristiwa tawar menawar yang sangat alot itu

"Tidak boleh aku tidak boleh kehilangan volpony... gumam Kyuhyun

" 31.000 US dolar !"

tawar Kyuhyun ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa harga itu sudah melampaui jauh dari jumlah uang yang ia bawa. di sisi lain Changmin juga semakin panas melihat persaingan ketatnya dengan Kyuhyun.

terbakar emosi Changmin kembali menawar Volpony dengan harga luar bisa fantastis

"60.000 US dolar!" ujar Changmin

diam, semua orang terdiam mendengar penawaran Changmin dan tidak ada satu orangpun dari mereka yang berani menawar lagi. harga itu sudah sangat tinggi

"O..ok, Mr. Jung from _South_-Korea_ to bid with a high price, eny one else.._." Changmin mengeluarkan seringai andalannya ketika ia melihat wajah kaku Kyuhyun dia pasti terkejut dan ketika semua orang terdiam dan mengira semua telah selesai tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kembali menawar

"61.000!" teriak Kyuhyun.

MC yang menjadi moderator dalam pelelangan itu hampir saja memukul palu ketika Kyuhyun kembali bersuara. Changmin hanya melotot tidak perca ia merasa kesal sekarang dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia segera beranjak mendorong kursi-nya ke belakang dan meninggalkan pelelangan begitu saja

"_Wow... ok ok you get volpony now Mr._ Park" ujar si MC diiringi oleh tepuk tangan penonton lainya

"Yeiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." teriak Kyuhyun senang ia segera berdiri dari kursi-nya dan melonjak-lonjak senang akhirnya volpony tercintanya itu bisa ia bawa pulang ke korea dengan harga 61.000 US dolar... tunggu sebentar Park Kyuhyun.

"_MWO_... 61.000 .?!" serasa dijatuhkan setelah di bawa terbang ke langit ke tujuh, Kyuhyun akhirnya sadar jika di kurs-kan ke dalam mata uang won harga itu setara dengan 66 juta won lebih. hah ia hanya bisa meratapi nasip-nya kini

* * *

Kyuhyun... kini hanya mondar mandir di depan kamar hotel milik Changmin, setelah berpikir panjang ia tau hanya Changmin lah orang yang bisa membantunya saat ini. ia harus mendapatkan pinjaman paling tidak sebesar 50 juta won!

_'klekkk'_ eh tidak di kunci?' batik Kyuhyun ketia iseng membuka pintu kamar itu dan ternyata tidak di kunci

"aku tau dia ceroboh, tapi kan ini di negara orang di hotel lagi kenapa ia tidak bisa lebih berhati-hati" ujar Kyuhyun meruntuki kebodohan Changmin

dengan langkah hati hati ia memasuki kamar itu, keadaan kamar itu sungguh berantakan baju dan celana di mana mana, ya ia memang sudah tidak heran lagi sedari dulu Changmin memang orang yang berantakan.

_"Klekk._

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika ia mendengar ada yang membuka pintu dari arah kamar mandi hotel itu, ia pun segera menoleh karena ia pastikan itu adalah Changmin

dan matanya terbelalak ketika ia melihat Changmin keluar dalam keadaan _naked_ alias telanjang

"_Ya_, sedang apa kau di kamar ku!" teriak Changim, ia cukup terkejut kenapa bisa ada kyuhyun di kamarnya

Kyuhyun sendiri segera membalikkan badannya dengan wajah yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus

"Ya...yah, kenapa kau keluar tidak memakai baju, cepat pakai bajumu" teriak Kyuhyun, sedangkan Changmin sendiri panik bukan kepalang. ia pun meraba raba ke arah lantai, dan memakai pakaian ala kadarnya.

"Ya!, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamar ini, apa kau ini maling"

"_ani_, Pintu kamarmu tidak di kunci, kau ini ceroboh sekali, jika ada orang asing yang masuk bagaimana?"

"heh, satu satunya orang yang perlu aku waspadai hanyalah kau!... sekarang cepat katakan mau apa kau kemari"

"Kau ini kenapa semenjak tadi marah marah terus, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta bantuan badanmu!"  
Changmin sedikit menaikkan alis matanya, meminta bantuan apa dia tidak salah dengar.

"Bantuan apa, cepat katakan dan enyahlah dari sini, aku kesal melihat wajahmu seharian ini!" ujar Changmin

"Ck.. kasar sekali... tapi sebenarnya aku datang kemari hanya ingin meminjam uang, aku tau hanya kau lah yang bisa menolong ku saat ini"

"_Mwo_, apa aku tidak salah dengar, kau ingin meminjam uang padaku, bukankah kau ini seseorang yang baru saja membeli kuda dengan harga 61.000 us dolar alias 66 Juta Won?, hei kau cukup kaya jadi kenapa kau harus meminjam uang padaku?" ujar Changmin dengan nada mencibir

"Justru itulah masalahnya! aku terjebak karena kau, aku. sebenarnya hanya punya uang 10 juta won. aku sama sekali tidak menyangka harga Volpony akan sampai 60 juta lebih... jika aku tidak membayar maka aku akan dikenakan denda setengah dari harga lelang. itu gila!"

"Yah!, kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan aku, kau yang sudah membelinya jadi rasakan akibatnya!" komentar Changmin. "Sekarang pergi, aku sedang sibuk!"

"Ya. kau tidak mau membantu ku!"

"_Ani,_ sekarang cepat keluar!" Changmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun, dan mengusir namja itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"_Ani,_ aku mohon bantu aku, sekali ini saja aku butuh 50 juta won aku mohon" Kyuhyun memohon sampai bersujud dan memeluk kaki Changmin persis seperti anak kecil yang merajuk meminta dibelikan permen oleh _Umma-_nya..

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan" terak Changmin sembari mencoba melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pahanya.

dan tanpa keduanya sadari sepasang mata tengah memandang aneh ke arah mereka, biar bagaimana pun keributan itu terjadi tepat di depan pintu kamar Changmin

"Kalian sedang apa?" ujar suara itu, menginterupsi Changmin dan Kyuhyun

"Bumie... k kau sejak kapan ada di situ" ujar Changmin, sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri yang tidak mengenal namja manis yang berdiri di dekat mere itu hanya memandang keduanya tidak mengerti.

"Aku baru saja datang, aku mencoba menghubungi mu tapi, _handphone_-mu tidak aktif, jadi aku langsung saja kemari" ujar _namja_ itu kemudian ia memeluk Changmin.

ada banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Kyuhyun saat ini, tentang siapa namja itu, dan apa hubungannya dengan Changmin entah kenapa hati Kyuhyun terasa begitu sakit melihat kedekatan keduanya.

"_Mian ne_, aku memang mematikan handphone-ku" jawab Changmin tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang nampak diam seperti orang bodoh

"Dia siapa..?" tanya namja yang benama Kim Kimbum itu, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri dari posisinya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, dia juga akan pergi sebentar lagi!" ujar Changmin datar

_**DEG!**_

Rasanya sakit sekali, seperti ketika kau di tusuk dengan sebilah Katana dari depan oleh orang yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini. tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini, tapi Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dia takut jika dia bersuara makan yang keluar justru nada suara yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

'apa aku sudah tidak memiliki nilai di matamu' batin Kyuhyun

"Kau baik-baik saja... wajahmu pucat?" ujar Kibum pada Kyuhyun

"_Ani,_ aku baik maaf aku sudah mengganggu!" tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun melengos pergi dari tempat itu

"Dia kelihatan tidak baik" gumam Kibum, sedangkan Changmin sendiri hanya memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

Paradise Ranch

.  
.

.

*****TBC*****

.

.

.

* * *

_**special Thank to : **_

**DBSJYJ /0704minnie /Fitri MY /Augesteca /shin min hyo /tiikka / /Astri/Anne /the end /Lee Kibum /VietaKyu/liea /NinaCassie / /Blackyuline**

**lOPE U MUA **

_mian ne_ tidak saya balas satu satu karena ch kemaren belum masuk ke cerita.. hehe dikarenakan chap Prolog kemaren banyak yang protes maka pair kali ini saya ganti, sejujurnya saya kurang tau tentang _couple couple_ selain Yunjae XD. saya juga minta maaf atas keterlambatan up-datenya. sekalilagi saya minta maaf

yang kermaren bisa nebak itu pov nya Kyu. yeeee.

and ada yang minta ini di bikin Yunjae Ver. mau sih masih mikir hehe, buat yang ini aj udah keteteran

**AKHIR KATA**

**A/N :**saya kan selalu setia menunggu baik itu Review maupun Flame dari anda...


	3. Chapter 3

_**HAPPY READING...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Paradise Ranch**

(ChangKyu Vesion)

**.**

***-*x*-***

**.**

**= Mayumi Fujika =**

**.**

**Pairing** :* ChangKyu :* ChangBum :*WonKyu.

**Disclaimer** :* Cerita ini di tulis berdasarkan Drama aslinya 파라다이스 목장 / Paradise Mokjang. meskipun tidak akan author buat 100% sama.

**Warning** :* Boys Love, Male x Male, AU

**Casts** :* ChangKyu is main charakter in this story / yang lainya Numpang lewat...

**Summery** :* Jung Changmin dan Park Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih yang menikah di usia muda dan pernikahan itu hanya bertahan selama 6 bulan kemudian bercerai, 6 tahun kemudian mereka kembali bertemu di saat keduanya telah memiliki orang yang mereka sukai. Akan kah perasaan yang dulu pernah ada kembali bersemi.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_'apa aku sudah tidak memiliki nilai di matamu' batin Kyuhyun_

_"Kau baik-baik saja... wajahmu pucat?" ujar Kibum pada Kyuhyun_

_"Ani, aku baik maaf aku sudah mengganggu!" tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun melengos pergi dari tempat itu_

_"Dia kelihatan tidak baik" gumam Kibum, sedangkan Changmin sendiri hanya memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

* * *

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan terseok seok sendirian, masih dengan tatapan mata yang kosong tentu kita semua tau apa yang menjadi penyebab murungnya wajah manis _namja_ ini.

"Hah…" sesekali ia menghela napasnya seolah hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa sesak di dadanya, melupakan semua wejangan ibunya jika menghela napas sekali maka bisa mengurangi sepuluh kebahagiaan yang ia punya saat ini

meski Kyuhyun tau itu hanya omong kosong tapi ia selalu menuruti apa kata ibunya. Karena ibunya akan selalu ada ketika ia sedang kesulitan seperti saat ini, namun sekarang ia sendirian.

"Hah… ayah, ibu apa yang harus aku lakukan aku sedang dalam masalah besar sekarang"

gumamnya lirih. Satu-satunya harapan yang ia pikir bisa menolongnya sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah, ia patah hati lebih dari dua kali belum lagi _namja_ itu, _namja_ yang datang ke hotel yang di tempati Changmin, siapa _namja_ itu, sangat cantik… mungkinkah dia… ?

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras seolah menepis semua anggapan buruk yang melintas tanpa perintah di otaknya. Hah memikirkan semua hal yang menimpanya hari ini membuat kepalanya sakit, Ia butuh penyegaran.

…

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi yang tersedia di tempat itu, sebuah Bar yang biasa di kunjungi oleh orang yang sedang merasa frustrasi seperti dirinya atau hanya sekedar tempat untuk mencari kesenangan semu, jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ia mendatangi tempat semacam ini.

"Hah… haruskah aku lakukan, _mian_ aku tidak punya pilihan lain" cicitnya ia masih menunduk sambil memandangi ponselnya. Untuk kemudian ia terlihat menghubungi seseorang.

Di sisi lain Kyuhyun mungkin tidak menyadari jika sedari pertama ia masuk ke tempat ini, sudah ada sepasang mata hitam yang menadang lekat kerahnya. Dan tak lama kemudian _namja_ pemilik mata itu segera menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun begitu ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan 'acara'nya yang menghubungi seseorang melalui telepon.

Dan ketika _namja_ itu sudah duduk di samping Kyuhyun ia justru melihat Kyuhyun menunduk dan napak hampir menangis. Ada apa?

"_g__i__ve me__one please!__"_ ucap _namja_ itu kepada bartender karena saat ini keduanya tengah duduk tepat di meja bartender. Suara _namja_ itu yang keras membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, dan membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ia juga butuh 'minum' sekarang.

"_Ah me too_" ucapnya. Kyuhyun masih tidak meyadari siapa orang yang duduk di sebelahnya sampai sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Hai, aku tidak menyaka bisa bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti ini" ujar _namja_ itu panjang lebar, Kyuhyun menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat _namja_ itu.

"Waa… kau!" ujar Kyuhyun

"_Ne_, ini aku, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, jika aku boleh menilai kau sepertinya bukan _type namja _yang suka mabuk-mabukan, apa kau sedang ada masalah?" ujar _namja_ itu yang sama sekali tidak ragu untuk menanyakan hal itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Haha… terlihat ya, _ne_ aku sedang banyak masalah sekarang" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut

"Hn…" _namja_ itu mengangguk mengerti "Boleh aku tau" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya

"Masalahaku sangat rumit tuan, tapi boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu" ujar Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Dan di jawab oleh anggukan oleh _namja_ yang memiliki nama Andrew itu.

"Tuan apa kau memelihara kuda?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menerawang, sembari mengaduk aduk minuman yang baru saja di atarkan oleh bartender itu kepada mereka

"Kuda?._.. ne_ aku punya mungkin sekitar 30 ekor" jawab Andrew seadanya

"Hn.. sudah aku duga, tapi sebanyak itu apa kau akan membuka peternakan?" jawab Kyuhyun lagi

"_Aniya_, bukan peternakan, ini lebih seperti infestasi, sebenarnya aku bekerja sama dengan sebuah perusahaan besar di Korea, dan aku menyediakan Kuda untuk hotel baru mereka di Pualu Jeju" jawab _namja_ itu sembari menyeruput minumanya.

"Mata Kyuhyun sedikit membelalak ketika mendengar kata Jeju.

"Mwo Jeju, benarkan wah kebetulan sekali aku juga bekerja di sebuah peternakan kuda disana jika kau berkunjung ke Jeju jangan lupa mampir ya" ujar Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar hal itu mebuat Andrewtertawa.

"_Mwo?_, apa ada yang lucu" ucap Kyuhyun

"_Aniya_, hanya saja aku baru menyadari sesuatu, kita berbicara panjang lebar tapi tidak mengetahui nama satu sama lain, bukankah itu lucu" kekeh _namja_ itu. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri yang juga baru meyadari hal yang sama ikut tertawa.

"Eh, Hhaha benar juga kalau begitu kenalkan namaku Park kyuhyun, sedangkan Tuan sendiri namamu Andrew'kan"

"Ne, itu nama Amerika-ku, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Siwon karena itulah nama lahirku" ujar Siwon, dan jangan lupa hilangkan embel-embel tuan, aku tidak setua itu kan?" ujar Siwon dan Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang telinganya pertanda kikuk

"hehe .. baiklhan Si-siwonnie,

…

_**Di sisi lain di waktu yang sama**_

Kibum baru saja meletakkan semangkuk Ramyun yang masih mengepulkan uap panas di atas meja makan.

"Mian hanya ini yang bisa aku buat" ujar namja cantik itu kepada Changmin yang kini duduk melamun di hadapannya

"Gwaenchanha-yo, ini lebih dari cukup" ujar Changmin terdengar sedikit lirih, dan setelahnya ia kembali melamun

Kibum menghela napas sejenak

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?... apa ini ada hubunganya dengan _namja_ yang tadi itu" ujar Kibum

"_Ne_, ah _aniya_ aku tidak memikirkan apapun!" kilah Changmin, namun bagi Kibum yang sudah lama mengenal _namja_ itu ia tau benar jika Changmin sedang berbohong sekarang, sangat terlihat sekali ketika _namja_ itu berubah menjadi sedikit panic ketika ia menyinggung _namja_ yang tidak ia kenal itu. Sudah bisa di pastikan Changmin sedang memikirkan _namja_ itu

"Ck. Kau tidak pandai berbohong" ujar Kibum

"Hn. Sudahlah jangan di bahas aku sedang tidak memikirkan siapapun, Ah malam ini kau menginap dimana jika tidak ada tempat kau menginap saja di sini, di sini ada dua ranjang, dan kau bisa memakai salah satunya" ujar Changmin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

Namun hal itu nampaknya tidak bisa menghilangkan kegugupan yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak mau mengungkit-ungkit masalah Kyuhyun lagi. dan sepertinya Kibum tau terbukti dengan tatapan _namja_ cantik itu yang nampak mengintimidasi kerahnya.

Changmin menunduk, dan keheningan terjadi diantara mereka sebelum suara Kibum memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Dia pasti merasa sangat sedih sekarang… " ujar Kibum terdengar sedikit parau

"_Aniya_, dia bukan _namja_ seperti itu, dia tiak akan sedih hanya karena hal seperti itu " ujar Changmin sembari mengaduk aduk Ramyunnya

"Bagaimana jika kau salah? bagaimana jika ternyata ia sedang menangis di suatu tempat yang entah di mana"

"_Aniya_, dia bukan _namja_ yang cengeng" ujar Changmin lagi sembari menggelengkan kepala menepis semua bayangan buruk ketika mungkin saja benar Kyuhyun saat ini sedang menangis dan itu karenanya

"Tapi sepertinya kau salah, dia memang tengah menagis sekarang" ujar Kibum mantap

Changmin sedikit mengernyit mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa Kibum tau jika Kyu sedang menangis sekarang

"_Omooo_ dia bahkan akan bunuh diri!" lanjut Kibum, membuat Changmin membelalakkan matanya kaget

"Apa yang sebenarnya ka…" ucapan Changmin langsung terhenti ketika ia menyadari mata Kibum bukan terfokus padanya melainkan kepada benda kotak yang berada tepat di belakang punggungnya, benda kotak sialan yang membuatnya hampir mati jantungan.

_Sh*t_. Chagmin baru menyadari kebodohanya ketika ia menyadari ternyata yang kibum Biacarakan sedari tadi merupakan hal yang sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan dan bicarakan.

Ternyata yang Kibum bicarakan adalah potongan adegan dari telenovela yang tayang di benda kotak yang disebut tv itu.

"_Omo, omo_ lihat itu, ternyata memang kekasihnya yang kurangajar!" heboh Kibum terlihat begitu antusias dengan tayangan tv'nya

"_Ck…"_ akhirnya Changmin hanya menghela napas pasrah

"Ya, mendekatlah kesana, matamu bisa sakit jika menonton dari jarak sejauh itu" ujar Changmin Akhirnya sebelum ia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kibum masih dengan ramyun yang memenuhi mulutnya

"Keluar mencari udara segar!" ujar Changmin sambil menyambar Jaket-nya, keluar sebentar mungkin bisa menyegrkan kembali pikirannya.

…

"Aku sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Volpony"

Ucapan Kyuhyun sonatak membuat Siwon hampir tersedak oleh minumannya sendiri, _namja_ berlesung pipi itu kemudian menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa bukankah _namja_ manis ini begitu menginginkan Volpony. Ia tentu masih ingat betapa Kyuhyun sangat menggebu-gebu ketikia melihat kuda idamannya itu tapi sekarang?!

"_Wae?._.. bukan'kah kau sangat mnginginkan kuda itu?" Tanya Siwon penasaran

"Hah, aku memang _Babo!_ Bagaimana bisa aku terbawa emosi dan akhirnya aku menawar Volpony dengan harga sedemikian tinggi" ujar Kyuhyun sembari memukul kepalanya sendiri

"Jadi karena harga?"

"_Eh, hehe ne_ aku sudah menyerah aku lupa jika aku tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu"

"Jika hanya masalah uang kau'kan bisa meminta bantuanku aku pasti akan membantumu" ujar Siwon dan membuat Kyuhyun menoleh tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Siwon menawarkan bantuan semudah itu kepada orang asing? Mereka ini baru saja kenal'kan?

"Eh_, aniya_ mana mungkin aku terpikir untuk meminta bantuanmu" jawab Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang, ah membuat Siwon tersadar sendiri.

"_Oh, ne_ aku mengerti, tapi bantuan yang aku tawarkan itu sungguh-sungguh" ujar Siwon yakin dan hal itu malah membuat Kyuhyun tertawa..

"Hahaha, mana mungkin ada orang sebaik ini, _'seseorang'_ yang sudah aku kenal saja menolak memberikan bantuan, memang kau tidak takut aku tipu?"

"_Ne_, aku tidak takut, karena kau tidak punya potongan itu" ujar Siwon dan keduanya pun pertawa bersama

"Tapi…" wajah Kyuhyun kembali muram secara tiba-tiba "Bantuamu sudah sedikit terlambat…"

* * *

_Namja_ bertubuh tinggi hampir dua meter itu kini tengah berjalan jalan menysuri pantai, udara malam yang dingin sama sekali tidak mengusiknya pandangan matanya yang kosong masih saja terlihat bahkan ketika seseorang yang tidak sengaja menabraknya dan ia hanya berlalu begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan orang itu yang berulang kali meminta maaf padanya.

'_Ck, wajah itu…'_ bantinnya memang hanya wajah muram Kyuhyunlah yang masih menjadi masalah di pikirannnya hingga sekarang, Changmin berulang kali mendecak kesal.

Dan tindakan konyolnya itu berhenti ketika matanya meliat sebuah tempat yang agak sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berada sebuah tempat bernama _'__Paradise Horse'_ tempat dimana pelelangan Volpony berada dan tanpa berpikir dua kali Changmin langusung menuju tempat itu.

_**Changmin Pov **_

Aku tidak tau kenapa aku kembali ke tempat ini, hanya saja aku terus memikirkan Kyu dan juga kuda itu, aku sadar aku sudah bersikap terlalu kejam padanya, dan aku menyesali itu.

Ya, sekarang aku sudah memutuskan akan membatu bocah itu, biar dia senang

Dengan langkah yang matap aku kembali memasuki tempat ini, masih bisa ku lihat berberapa panitia yang siang tadi berada di tempat pelelangan masih berkeliaran di tempat ini, mereka sedang berbenah sepertinya.

Di salah satu meja panitia aku juga masih bisa ku lihat seorang _noona_ yang kini tengah berbicara dengan ponsel entah dengan siapa, sedikit iseng aku mencoba mencuri dengar

"_Are you sure Mr. Park __Can__we__know the reason why__you__canceled the__purchase of Volpony_" Changmin membelalakkan matanya

'_Mwo Kyuhyun membatalkan pembelian Volpony_' _namja_ Jangkung itu menggeleng tidak percaya

"_Ok, I know. But I'm sorry. you__have to__pay a fine_" ujar panitia itu selanjutnya sembari mengernyit aneh kearah telepon. Changmin hanya bisa berdiam diri sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, dan ia menghampiri wanita itu segera setelah ia mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengn Kyuhyun.

Noona panitia itu kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatannya dan berhenti ketika Changmin menghampirinya.

'_Can I help You Mr_" ujar wanita itu ramah

"_Noona _aku tau kau bisa berbahasa Korea jadi langsung saja aku ingin membeli kuda yang baru saja di batalkan pembeliannya itu" ujar Cahngmin _to the point_

Sedangkan _Noona_ itu yang memang masih keturunan Korea hanya melongo tidak percaya

"_What._. ah maksudku _ne_ apakah yang anda maksud adalah Volpony?" tanya _noona_ itu dan Changmin mengangguk "Oh, baiklah silahkan duduk tuan" lanjutnya mempersilahkan Changmin duduk

"Anda benar, Mr. Park pemenang lelang itu memang baru saja membatalkan pembelian Volpony" mulai si noona

"Boleh aku tau apa alasannya, kebetulan aku kenal dengan orang itu (Kyuhyun)"

"Entahlah, sedikit tidak jelas beliau hanya mengatakan _'karena si berengsek itu tidak bersedia membatuku'_ bergitu katanya"

Empat kedutan muncul di dahi Changmin _'__si berengsek katanya apa yang ia maksud adalah aku'_ hah tentu saja memang siapa lagi.

"Tuan anda baik-baik saja" tegur _Noona_ panitia ketika melihat Changmin mengomel sendiri

"Ah, _ne_ lanjutkan saja tolong urus semuanya dan aku minta kuda itu langung di kirim ke Korea malam ini kealamat Bocah itu,eh. maksudku Mr. Park" koreksi Changmin

"Baiklah tuan jika memang begitu kami juga akan membatalkan dendanya segera"

"_Ne_, tapi tolong rahasikan jika aku mebeli Volpony untuknya, _noona_ cukup bilang bahwa panitia membatalkan dendanya karena kebijakan, jangan katakan apapun tentang seseorang yang membeli Volpony untukknya, _arra_" ujar Changmin lembut

Dan _noona_ itu tersenyum sembari mengangguk

* * *

"Terlambat maksudmu?"

"Hehe… aku baru saja membatlkan pembelian Volpony" cengir Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk ponselnya "Hah biarlah setidaknya mungkin _Wonnie_ bisa membantuku membayar dendanya 30 juta won" cicit Kyuhyun

"Ah, sayang sekali padahal uang segitu bisa untuk membeli kuda lainkan?" ujar Siwon dan kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah.

Namun tak lama kemudian ponsel Kyuhyun kembali berdering

"Eh.. kenapa mereka menghubungku lagi" ujarnya lantas mengangkat telepon itu "_Hallo, Omo are you sure… ah thank you miss thank you very much_" Kyuhyun menutup telephonnya

"Ada apa? Apa ada kabar baik?" tanya Siwon heran melihat Kyuhyun yng memekik senang

"_Ne_, aku beruntung yang tadi itu telepon dari _paradise horse_ mereka bilang mereka membatalkan dendanya padaku, karena Volpony sudah laku terjual" pekik Kyuhyun senang sedangkan Siwon hanya mengeryit tidak percaya _'rasanya ada yang aneh di sini mana mungkin mereka sebaik ini'_ batinnya, tapi tak lama ia ikut tersenyum.

"Baguslah, jika begitu kau bisa membeli kuda lain dan membawanya pulang ke Korea" ujar Siwon

"_Ne_ kau benar, tapi memang kuda seperti apa yang bisa aku beli dengan uang 10 juta won" ujar Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menerawang

"Nh, itu aku rasa aku bisa membantumu…"

…

"Hah selesai masalahku, akhirnya!" komentar Kyuhyun ketika ia baru saja keluar dari sebuah kandang kuda setelah lebih dari dua jam ia memilih dan memilah seekor kuda yang akan ia bawa pulang ke Korea

"Hehe terimakasih ya _Siwonnie_ kau sudah membantuku" ujar Kyuhyun

"_Ne_, bukan masalah, aku justru senang"

"Eh.." Kyuhyun memandang Siwon tidak percaya, benarkan _namja_ setampan Siwon senang berada bersamanya, memikirkan itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun memanas tiba-tiba belum lagi jantungnya berdesir tidak karuan, duh apa-apaan ini

"Aku serius, aku merasa senang sekali ketika berada di dekatmu, dan jika memikirkan besok kau akan kembali ke Korea entah kenapa suasana hatiku menjadi buruk" ujar Siwon jujur dan dapat di tebak Kyuhyun menjadi semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya

Suasana menjadi kikuk secara tiba-tiba, keduanya menjadi salah tingkah dan hanya bisa melirik satu sama lain sampai suara Siwon kembali memecahkan keheningan

"Jika aku berkunjung ke Jeju bolehkan aku datang ke rumahmu?" ujar Siwon lagi "Aku berharap aku bisa mengenal lebih jauh tentang dirimu" ujarnya sembari tersenyum kecut

Dan Kyuhyun hanya diam membisu tidak tau harus menjawab apa, akan tetapi hatinya bersorak gembira

"_Ne_.. tentu! tentu saja kau tidak lupa ucapanku saat di Bar kan? Berkunjunglah jika kau ada waktu"

Dan keduanya kembali melempar senyum penuh arti terhadap satu sama lain.

.

.

_**07.45 Sidney International Airport**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah santai sembari menyeret kopernya, sekarang ini ia sudah sampai di bandara international Australia ia akan pulang ke Korea hari ini. Pagi tadi ia sempat menerima telepon jika kuda yang dibelinya sudah sampai di Jeju, hah dia senang sekali.

Saking senangnya ia sampai tidak meyadari langkahnya dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang

"_Brukk!" _

"_Ah, mian- mianhae_ aku tidak sengaja" ujarnya sembari membersihkan sepatu orang itu yang tidak sengaja terinjak olehnya.

"Apa selalu seperti ini, kau masih saja cereoboh!" suara judes itu menghentikan Kyuhyun dari kegiatannya ia kenal suara ini, dengan gerakan patah-patah? Ia mendongak

"_Mwo_, kau!" dengan gerakan _reflex_ Kyuhyun bangkit dari acara berjongkoknya, menyesal dia jika tau sesorang yang di tabraknya adalah Changmin mana sudi dia membersihkan sepatunya

"Haishh~… tidak sopan menunjuk wajah orang begitu" ujar Changmin sembari menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya

"Huh, tidak ada yang tidak sopan jika aku berhadapan denganmu!" sengitnya sembari mendengus

"Oh begitu, ya! apa ada berita bagus sampai kau melamun dan tidak memperhatikan jalanmu?" ujar Changmin dengan nada menggoda kearah Kyuhyun, dan _namja_ cantik itu hanya mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa dengan mu? sok tau! Yah aku memang sedang merasa gembira sekarang" ujar Kyuhyun

"Benarkah?" ujar Changmin sembari tersenyum penuh arti,_ Namja_ itu menebak pasti Kyuhyun sudah dapat berita tentang Volpony tapi tentu Kyuhyun tidak akan tau jika Changminlah yang membeli kuda itu untuknya.

"_Ne,_ aku sudah mendapatkan kuda yang tidak kalah bagus dari Volpony" ujar _namja _cantik itu dengan senyum mengejek kearah Changmin, dan detik itu juga senyum di wajah Changmin memudar

"Apa maksudmu lebih bagus dari Volpony? Apa kau membeli kuda lain?" ujarnya penuh selidik

"Ne, aku memang sudah membeli kuda lain, yah.. memang tidak sebagus Volpony tapi tetap saja aku mendapatkannya dan tanpa harus mengemis padamu!" ujar Kyuhyun penuh penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

Kemudian tanpa kata lebih jauh Kyuhyun melengos pergi dari hadapan _namja_ tinggi itu dan dengan sengaja ia menabrakkan bahunya pada Changmin.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun Changmin hanya menatap lantai bandara dengan pandangan nanar, _'jadi sudah terlambat…'_ batinnya _'sejak dulu aku memang tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia Kyu maafkan aku'_

"_Pluk!"_ lamunan Cangmin memudar ketika ia meraskaan seseorang menepuk bahunya, dan Changmin-pun segera mengerjapkan matanya untuk meredam 'embun' dimatanya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Min? _Kattja_, sebenatar lagi pesawat berangkat" ujar seorang _namja _cantik yang ternyata adalah Kim Kibum

"_Ne_…"

…

Kyuhyun kini menatap kandang kudanya dengan pandangan mata tidak percaya, ada yang tau sebabnya.

"Mereka baru saja tiba tadi malam, Ya! Kyu kau ini sedang dapat _reword_ atau apa eoh" ujar Tuan Lee sembari memandang Kyuhyun dengan gembira. Jelas saja, saat ini Kyuhyun sendiri melihat dengan jelas dengan kedua matanya sendiri jika kuda yang kemarin di belinya sedang makan dengan lahapnya besama dengan Volpony.

Benar itu Volpony, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin salah mengira, tapi bagaimana bisa?

"_A-Jushi_ ba-bagaimana bisa kuda itu ada di sini!" pekik Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk kearah Volpony

"_Mwo?!..."_ apa yang kau katakan bukankan kau yang membeli kedua kuda ini?" ujar Lee Soo Man. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng kuat.

"Ck… sudahlah tidak penting, yang penting Tn. Jung pasti akan sangat senang sekarang, Hah… mau bagaimana lagi mereka tidak mau melunasi pembayaran rumah dan peternakan jika kuda di peternakan ini tidak genap berjumlah 10 ekor" ujar Lee Soo Man tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Bosnya itupun tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya akibat kehadiran Volpony. Dan beralih memandang bosnya penuh tanya

"_Mwo?…_ Rumah dan peternakan?" Kyuhyun membeo, menyadari kesalahannya Tn. Lee segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Upss…hehe_ bukan apa-apa" dan gerakan secepat kilat Tn. Lee segera pergi dari tempat itu dan kabur dengan mobil Van miliknya.

…

"Tolong jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini _appa?!_" ujar Kyuhyun setelah ia sampai di rumahnya, memang setelah dari Australia dia tidak langusng ke rumahnya melainkan kepeternakan, ia sudah sangat tidak sabar ingin melihat kuda yang ia beli tapi ia justru malah di kejutkan dengan kehadiran Volpony di sana.

"Kyu!..." pekik ayahnya Park Yoochun "Ternyata Tn. Lee sudah menipu kita nak" ujar _namja _paruh baya itu

"_Mwo_, menipu apa?! Katakan yang jelas _Appa_ jangan menagis" uajar Kyuhyun yang mulai _panic_ melihat semua orang peternakan kini tengah berkumpul di rumahnya dan mereka semua menangis.

"Tn. Lee beliau ternayata sudah menjual seluruh peternakan ini dan juga rumah yang kalian tempati pada perusahaan pariwisata di Seoul" ujar seorang Ahjuma yang juga bekerja di peternakan itu

"Kami semua kehilangan pekerjaan dan gaji kami Kyu! Tn. Lee benar-benar menipu kita!" adu si Ahjuma

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu, bukankah selama ini _Boss_ juga sudah memotong gaji kita agar kita bisa memiliki tempat ini" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Itulah kenapa kami bilang kita semua sudah di tipunya" ujar Park Yoochun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"_YAH!_ Mana bisa begitu Tn. Lee benar-benar keterlaluan!" amuk Kyuhyun, dan tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi Kyuhyun segera keluar dari rumahnya dan hanya membawa rasel yang semenjak tadi belum lepas dari punggungnya.

"Ya Kyu kau mau kemana?" Tanya sang ayah

"Ke Seoul, aku akan menemui Tn. Lee sekarang ini dia pasti sedang menuju perusahaan yang membeli tempat ini" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau baru saja pulang lagi pula apa kau tau tempatnya?" ujar sang ayah

_*Plakkk_

Kyuhyun menepok jidatnya sendiri, benar juga kata ayahnya biar semangat menggebu tapi jika tidak tau dimana perusahaan itu maka dia hanya akan tersesat, bukan?

"Jadi.. apa ada di antara kalian yang tau di mana perusahan yang membeli tempat ini" ujar Kyuhyun memandang semua orang yang ada di rumahnya kini.

"Em.. sebenarnya aku tidak tau persis dimana, tapi dari yang pernah aku dengar perushaan itu bernama Jung Corporation, tepatnya ada di Seoul selatan" Ujar Yun Seok rekan kerjanya di peternakan.

"_Mwo Jung-Corp_, Seol selatan!" pekik Yoocun dan Kyuhyun bersamaan tentu saja mereka tidak asing dengan nama perusahan dan tempat itu. Bukankah perusahaan itu milik…

Yoochun dengan ragu memandang wajah putranya mencoba menebak reaksi apa yang mungkin dikeluarkan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"_Chagi_…" ucapan Yoochun terpotong ketika Kyuhyun melengos pergi begitu saja.

"Tunggu aku disini, aku akan pergi ke perusahaan itu dan meminta kembali rumah dan peternakan kita…" ujarnya sembari pergi begitu saja.

….

Di sisi lain di waktu yang sama di tempat yang berbeda

"_Brukkk…"_ seorang _namja_ tua yang berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu kini tengah memandang tajam kearah kedua mata cucunya, ia sangat marah sekarang.

"Jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini Tn. muda?!" sentaknya, sedangkan _namja_ muda yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di depannya hanya memandang mata sang kakek malas. Ia sudah tau sepulanya ia dari Australia dia pasti akan langsung kena damprat sang kakek yang tidak lain adalah direktur besar Jung Corp.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan, kemana larinya uang senilai 60 juta won itu, kau bahkan tidak membawa satu ekorpun kuda untuk perusahaan ini?!" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dilontarkan dengan nada penuh amarah dari sang kakek dan Changmin hanya bisa mendengarkan, sembari menatap selembar kertas bukti pencairan dana sebesar 60 juta won yang baru saja di lemparkan sang kekek tepat ke wajahnya.

"Aku… sudah tidak bisa melindungimu lagi jika sampai _Appa_ mu tau tentang hal ini" sambung sang kakek lagi.

"Potong saja dari gajiku, aku lelah kek aku ingin pulang dan tidur" jawab Changmin enteng

"KAU!"

"_dok…dok…dok" _beruntung! Belum sempat sang kekek kembali meluapkan kemarhanya dengan melempar setumpuk berkas di meja kerjanya, Suara ketukan pintu sudah menginterupsinya.

Changmin yang sebelumnya telah memasang kuda-kuda sebagai pertahanan pun akhirnya bernapas lega.

"Masuk!" ujar sang presiden direktur

"_Mian sajangnim_, Tn. Lee dari pemilik tanah di jeju ingin bertemu dengan anda" dengan sopan sang sekretaris tuan Jung menyampaikan pesan dari seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Lee?" alis tuan Jung sempat terangkat, ada begitu banyak rekan bisnisnya yang bernmarga Lee tapi ini dari Jeju "Lee Soo Man'kah?"

"_Ne, sajangnim…"_

"Persilahkan ia masuk" jawab Tn. Jung

…

"Jadi kau sudah dapatkan kudanya" Tanya tuan Jung _to the point_ setelah mempersilahkan Tn. Lee untuk duduk

"_Ne_, tuan sekarang aku bahkan punya 11 kuda di peternakanku, termasuk diantaranya kuda hitam yang anda inginkan itu" ujar Tn. Lee

Jung Ill Woo sedikit memicingkan matanya

"Benarkan, huh! Hebat. cucuku yang tidak berguna ini saja tidak bisa mendapatkannya" Tn. Jung melirik Cahngmin yang sibuk dengan rubix'nya sedangkan Changmin hanya mendengus tidak peduli "Dengan harga berapa kau membelinya?" Tanya Tn. Jung lagi

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara bocah itu mendapatkanya, yang jelas kuda itu sudah ada di peternakan anda sekarang, dan anda harus melunasi pembayaranya sesuai dengan kesepakatan" ujar Lee Soo man

"Baiklah baik" ujar Tn. Jung sembari menandatangi berkas jual beli antara dia dengan Lee Soo Man

…

_**Sementara itu di dalam loby perusahaan. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan kakek sekarang!" seru seorang _namja_ manis sembari memukul-mukul meja _reseptionis,_ yang membuat sang petugas kelimpungan dibuatnya

"Aduh adik manis, apa yang kau lakukan? memangnya siapa kakekmu jika dia pegawai di perusahaan ini kau tidak bisa menemuinya begitu saja, tunggu hingga jam istirahat kantor kau baru bisa menemuinya"

"_Mwo? Andwae_ aku mau kakek sekarang, dan kenapa _noona _memanggilku adik manis aku sudah 25 tahun!" serunya

"_Mwo?_" seru si _noona_ nampak tidak percaya. Dan sementara keduanya masih saling berdebat

"Yunho_ sajangnim_, pukul 5 nanti anda harus menghadiri rapat administrasi mungkin anda harus lembur lagi" ujar seorang sekretaris kepada atasannya yang hanya mendengarkan sembari terus berjalan menuju loby perusahaannya. Dan langkah _namja_ berusia 38 tahun itupun terhenti ketika ia mendangar ada keributan di meja _reseptionis_

"Pokoknya aku mau kakek! mau kakek Jung sekarang!"

Yunho mengeryit mendengar nama Jung di sebut-sebut, dan karena penasaran ia melangkah menuju asal keributan itu.

Yunho menepuk bahu sang pembuat keributan dan matanya terbelalak ketika ia mengenal anak itu

"Kau! _Kyunnie?_" serunya. Sementara Kyuhyun pun tak kalah terkejutnya melihat sang mantan ayah mertuanya "Sedangapa kau disini?" tanya Jung Yunho

"_A-appanim…_" cicit Kyuhyun, ia segera menunduk tidak berani memandang mata tajam Yunho

"_Mian sajangnim_, tapi anak ini memaksa ingin bertemu dengan tuan besar Jung" sahut sang petugas reseptionis menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, karena melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam saja sembari menunduk.

"_Heoh,_ begitukah? _ne_ tidak apa-apa dia ini anakku" ujar Yunho sembari tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun yang tertutupi sebuah topi rajut yang senada dengan jaklet yang digunakannya. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah karena malu jujur ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Yunho masih menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai anak _pasca_ perceraian Kyuhyun dengan Changmin.

"Ikut denganku jika kau ingin bertemu dengan kakek" ujar Yunho singkat kemudian ia melenggang pergi dan di susul dengan Kyuhyun tentunya.

Dan saat keduanya memasuki lift yang membawa mereka naik ke lantai atas tempat di mana ruangan kakek Jung berada, di lift yang satunya juga keluar seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang kita kenal dengan nama Lee Soo Man

…

"_Jika tau begini aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke Australia, sekarang jawab kakek untuk apa uang sebanyak itu kau gunakan?" _

Suara sayub-sayub itu terdengar ketika Yunho dan Kyuhyun juga sekretarisnya sudah hamper memasuki ruangan kakek Jung, Yunho berhenti sejenak ketika ia mendengar nada kemaran terlontar dari mulut ayahnya.

"Siapa yang berada di ruangan presdir?" bisik Yunho kepada sekretaris kekek Jung

"Tuan muda, _sajangnim_" jawab si sekretaris

"_Kau tetap tidak mau menjawabnya, apa kau tidak berpikir jika ayahmu sampai tau maka kau akan benar-benar dikirim ke Alaska"_ lagi suara kakek Jung terdengar dengan nada sedikit frustrasi

"Ada'kah hal yang perlu aku ketahui?" Yunho masuk begitu saja secara tiba-tiba membuat kaget kedua manusia berbeda usia yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Yunho/_Appa_!" ucap kedua kakek dan cucu itu "_Mian Appa _aku masuk begitu saja, apakah Changmin berulah lagi?" ujar Yunho dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat datar

Kakek Jung hanya bisa menghela napas, tidak mungkin'kan ia mengatakan kepada Yunho yang sebenarnya, dia sangat tau tabiat putra tunggalnya itu, berbeda dengan menantunya yang memanjakan Changmin setengah mati Yunho justru sebaliknya.

Jika Yunho sampai tau putranya itu menghamburkan uang senilai 60 juta won dan entah untuk apa itu, maka mungkin Yunho benar-benar akan mewujudkan selogannya selama ini yaitu mengirim Changmin ke Alaska.

"Tidak mau menjawab, baik tidak masalah tapi aku akan tetap tau nanti sekalipun tidak ada yang membuka mulut diantara kalian berdua" ujar Yunho "_Appa_, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" sambung Yunho lagi

Kakek Jung memicing "_Nuguya?_" ujarnya. Kyuhyun keluar dari balik pintu, masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya

"Kau sedang apa kau di sini!" Changmin yang melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun berteriak dengan kencangnya, sedangkah Kyuhyun sendri juga tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Changmin di sini, ah dia memang sial atau apa.

…

"Lama tidak bertemu bagaimana kabarmu? Dan ayah ibumu apa mereka baik" Jung ill woo memulai percakapan diantara mereka kini di dalam ruangan itu terdapat empat orang _namja_ yang tengah duduk dengan Kyuhyun yang menjadi pusat perhatian diantara yang lainnya.

"Em, kabarku baik kek, ayah dan ibuku juga baik" jawab Kyuhyun kikuk, melihat Kyuhyun yang masih malu-malu membuat senyum di wajah kakek Jung merekah

"Haha, jadi ada apa kau jauh-jauh datang dari Jeju dan ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya sang kakek lugas

"Ini mengenai peternakan yang baru saja kakek beli dari Tuan Lee" ujar Kyuhyun cepat mendengar penuturan _namja_ muda di depannya Jung ill woo mengeryit heran

"Kau kenal dengan Tn. Lee" tanyanya akhirnya, dan diangguki oleh Kyuhyun

"Beliau adalah _boss_-ku disana, dia sudah menipu kami, beliau bilang kami bisa memiliki tanah itu dengan bekerja dan memotong gaji kami, dan kami melakukan itu selama enam tahun. Akan tetapi kami ditipunya dan tanpa sepengetahuan kami Tuan Lee menjual tanah itu kepada perusahaan ini, kek" tutur Kyuhyun panjang lebar membuat kakek Jung melongo tidak percaya

"_Mwo!_ bagaimana bisa begitu, aku membeli tanah itu dengan surat yang lengkap dan itu asli atas nama Lee Soo Man" ujar kakek Jung

"Karena itulah aku menyebutnya _'menipu'_ bukan menipu anda tapi menipu kami" lirih Kyuhyun "Aku tau sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak pantas untuk meminta ini, tapi aku mohon ini demi keluargaku dan demi orang-orang yang sudah berjuang lama demi tanah itu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada memohon

mendengar itu kakek Jung hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, semenjak dulu nasip Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah mujur. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran kakek Jung

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku bisa membantumu..." ujar Kakek Jung, mendengar itu sontak Kyuhyun memandang penuh harap pada _namja_ tua itu

"_Jeongmal..?" _Kyuhyun memekik senang "Benar kakek ingin membantu ku, wah. Kakek sungguh baik tidak seperti seseorang" ujar Kyuhyun sembari melirik Changmin yang sedari tadi hanya terduduk diam mendengarkan tanpa membuka suara barang hanya sebuah _deheman _sekalipun.

"_Ne_, aku bisa membantumu tapi dengan satu syarat" jar Kakek Jung

"_Mwo?_ syarat apa itu? apapun akan aku lakukan kek demi rumah kami" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ragu

mendengar itu senyum merekah di wajah kakek tua itu, sedangkan Jung Yunho mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlanjut

"Bagus, Kau tau Kyunnie aku sudah terlanjur membeli tanah itu dengan harga mahal dan berencana membuka hotel sekaligus tempat rekreasi di sana" ujar kakek Jung dan diangguki oleh Kyuhyun "Dan yang akan aku serahi untuk mengelola tempat itu adalah cucu-ku satu-satunya"

Changmin memotot tidak percaya mendengar itu, sontak ia menoleh kearah sang kakek dan memandangnya penuh tanya meski ia tidak bicara sepatah katapun

"Ayah, kenapa kau melakukan itu ayah'kan tau Cahangmin tidak tahu-menahu urusan kuda dan perhotelan?" ujar Yunho menyela

"Karena itulah ia harus belajar! mau jadi apa dia jika terus seperti ini..."

"Kakek!" Changmin hampir menyela ketika sang kakek kembali melanjutkan ucapannya

"Dan selama kau mengelola tempat itu kau akan tinggal bersama Kyuhyun, karena aku tidak akan menggajimu selama kau belum melunasi uang sebesar 60 juta won yang entah kau gunakan untuk apa itu selama kau di Australia" ujar kakek Jung dengan nada final

"_MWOOOOO!_" Changmin dan Kyuhyun berteriak bersamaan

_'60 juta won... di Australia' _batin Kyuhyun _'Bukankan itu seharga dengan...Volpony? atau jangan-jangan' _

"Kyu, mulai sekarang Changmin adalah tanggung jawabmu, lakukan apa pun yang menurutmu bisa merubah 'suami'mu ini menjadi lebih baik, aku tidak peduli meski hal itu bisa membunuhnya sekali pun" ujar kakek Jung datar "Dan jika kau bisa melakukan tugasmu dengan baik maka aku akan memberikan tanah itu kepadamu" lanjut kakek Jung

"Ta-tapi kek aku'kan...!" Changmin hendak menyela namun sekali lagi sang kakek berujar telak

"Tidak ada tapi, jika kau membantah namamu akan aku coret dari daftar ahli warisku!" ujar sang kakek sembari menatap tajam cucunya itu "Bagaimana Kyu apa kau sanggup?" tanya kakek Jung kemudian

namun kakek jung malah mendapati Kyuhyun melamun seperti ada sesuatu hal lain yang ia pikirkan dan semua itu berada di luar konteks pembicaraan mereka

"_Mian,_ kek aku rasa aku perlu bicara dengan Changmin sebentar" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sembari berdiri dan meraih tangan Changmin dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan kakek Jung

...

"Apa yang sebenarnya ayah rencanakan" ujar Yunho memecah keheningan setelah kepergian dua sejoli itu yang tanpa mereka ketahui kini sedang bertengkar di lobi

"Rencana apa?" kakek Jung balik bertanya

"Kenapa ayah meminta Kyuhyun mementor Changmin, atau jangan-jangan ayah berencana untuk menyatukan mereka kembali" tanya Yunho

mendengar itu kakek Jung memandang putranya "Kau keberatan...?" tanya-nya kemudian

Yunho menggeleng "_Ani_, tapi memang masih bisa mereka'kan sudah berpisah cukup lama?"

"_Hah..._ saat menikah mereka masih sama-sama muda, lugu dan bodoh. Saat mereka bercerai mereka juga sama bodoh dan keras kepalanya" ujar kakek Jung sembari mengingat masa lalu ketika kedua cucunya itu bertengkar hebat di hadapannya dan memutuskan untuk bercerai

"Ayah benar, mereka bodoh. saling berkata _'kita cerai'_ lalu pergi begitu saja sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa selama ini mereka tidak pernah menandatangani surat cerai" ujar Yunho sembari terkikik geli

kakek Jung Juga mau tidak mau ikut tertawa geli mengingat bagian itu "_haha..._ yah! mau bagaimana lagi jika masih bisa _'diperbaiki'_ kenapa tidak" ujar Yunho dengan nada riang dan tanpa beban

menanggapi itu kakek Jung hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

* * *

Paradise Ranch

.

.

.

*****TBC*****

.

.

.

AN : Saya sedang belajar bangkit dari keterpurukan... saya bahkan berencana ingin menjadi reader saja mulai sekarang.

saya minta maaf karena updet-lama mungkin saya udah gk bisa rajin up-det lagi, jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan tanya saja.

**BALAS REVIEW :**

**Gggggg:/** salam kenal Chingu mian ne baru bisa updet, chingu lebih baik nonton daramanya dulu saja karena story'nya agak beda. gomawo dah mampir RnR lg ya...

**yunjani9095 /** ani chingu saya hanya mengambil plot dasarnya saja ceritanya agak sedikit berbeda nanti. Kita senasip ternyata soal dvd itu hahah.

**Augesteca /** aku ambil plotnya aj chingu selebihnya ini beda kok

**Jmhyewon /** Salam kenal chingu, sebagian pertanyaan chingu terjawab di chap ini.

**Fitri MY /**Gomawo chingu, review kalian semua akan menjadi penyemangat saya

**Lee Kibum /**Kurang lebih begitu tapi gk mirip2 banget saya ini bahkan genrenya humor hahaha

**tiikka /**anrew itu siwon, dan kibum memang jadi orang ketiga. siwon juga.

**kyunna /**ini sudah lanjut gomawo

**DBSJYJ /**Emmm, mian chingu dikarenakan flash saya hilang saya harus negtik ulang fic itu, jadi mungkin agak sedikit lama.

ChangBum itu teman, WonKyu baru ada affair beneran hahah*_ditabok _

**riekyumidwife /**gomawo chingu udah suka ama fic saya yang biasa aj ini hehe

jika masih berminat silahkan baca lagi

**velovexiaa /**ne go changkyu and more changkyu!

**Deluc33 /**Haha ngerinya cinta segi4

**alvianaasih susanti /**saya sulit menghindari untuk yang satu ini typo karena kebanyakan fic saya itu panjang jadi mau koreksi udah bosen duluan sayanya. Tapi sebisa mungkin saya akan menghindari typo

Saya lebih mementingkan panjang isi cerita dibandingin panjang chapternya. Haha jangan ragu memberitau jika nemu typo lagi.

**sholania dinara /**haha kuda liar ne itu benar, Changbum itu gak pacaran kok tenang

**Aiiukiu/**terjawab di sini chingu trims dah mau mampir

**I love u all**

saya heran _pen-name_ yang mengandung unsure titik di tengah koma dsb... pasti akan hilang ketika dipost jadi maklum saja ya jika nama reader mungkin tidak tersebut di atas

**AKHIR KATA**

**A/N :**saya kan selalu setia menunggu baik itu Review maupun Flame dari anda...


End file.
